Safe Haven
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Belle moves back home to assist her father's failing business. After working late one night, she's raped by a mysterious stranger and becomes pregnant. Richard Gold threatens to seize her father's business after falling behind on his payments. After learning of Belle's predicament, he offers her a deal of marriage to save her from the town's scorn. [REWRITE OF AN OLD FIC]
1. Chapter 1

**Safe Haven: Part One**

 **A/AN: This story is one you may remember. It sort of got deleted, and old computer ate the files through chapter seven which is why I'm going to rewrite it. The premise will remain the same with thorough editing for the chapters which remain untouched. If you're a new reader to this story, then I welcome you. It's been three years since this fic was published, but I longed to bring it back.**

It was a cold, dreary night in Storybrooke. Belle had moved back three months ago to aid her father with the burden of his failing business. Moe French was nearly bankrupt, and all of his assets could be seized at any moment. Returning to her childhood hometown wasn't what she aimed to do with her life. She had envisioned to see the world, but sadly she'd been mistaken.

It was past half past ten, and the street lights glared upon the wet pavement. She loathed walking home alone, but as the sole librarian in town, she had much to catch upon. The building had been neglected, and there were hundreds of books which had to be sorted through and shelved. She'd been working late all week to accomplish the cumbersome task and was finally making some headway.

As she passed Main Street, she failed to see the cloaked stranger awaiting her in the alley. He'd been watching her for months and was finally brave enough to make his move. He grabbed her forcefully, muffling her screams with his sleeve.

"I'm not going to hurt you, precious, as long as you promise not to scream," he whispered lewdly in her ear, hiking up her skirt and ripping away her undergarments. Tears fell unbidden down her cheeks as he had his way with her. He threatened to kill her father if she ever told anyone. She hobbled home with a ripped blouse and blood seeping from between her thighs. When she arrived home, she tore off her clothes, and turned on the water as hot she could withstand it.

She scrubbed her skin until it was red and numb, hoping it would ebb away the feeling of her perpetrator's touch. It was futile, and Belle fell into bed that night as sobs wracked her body. Forcing herself to go to work the next day was impossible. She stayed in bed nearly a week, wallowing in her misery. She couldn't go to the police or tell anyone without risking her father's life, so she suffered in silence.

She buried herself in her work, hoping she would eventually be able to put it all behind her and move on with her life. Two months after the incident, she fell ill. She pushed the possibility of being pregnant to the back of her mind, but she was already five days late. There was no point in lying to herself any longer. She was with child, and it was time to face the consequences. One afternoon while her father was working late, she stopped by Clarke's Grocery and purchased every brand of pregnancy test available.

Two intricate pink lines showed up on all five tests, confirming her worst fears. She was going to have a baby. Storybrooke was a conservative town, and women of ill repute were scorned. Belle found herself in another trifling predicament. There were places which took care of problems like this. She held the phone in her hand, ready to dial the abortion clinic and make an appointment. The closest one was two hours away, just outside of Boston.

The more she mulled over it, she found it impossible to go through with. Murdering an innocent child seemed barbarous. Her strict protestant upbringing prevented her from doing so. She had no other choice but to come clean with her father.

She grabbed her black handbag and stalked out the door. She sucked in a deep breath as she walked the three blocks to her father's flower shop. A brown Cadillac was parked outside, but she paid it no mind. She clutched the plastic bag in her hand which held a positive pregnancy test, the one she was going to show her father.

A man with graying hair and deep sable eyes, clenching a gold tipped cane, gazed pointedly at her father. "It's rent day, dearie, and I'm here to collect what you owe me. Are you going to be able to make your payment this month, Mr. French?" he interrogated, full of intimidation.

"Mr Gold, I'm sorry, but things are really tight at home. I'm doing all I can just to keep the lights on in this place," he lamented. Gold cast daggers at the plump man, his demeanor furious.

"It's too bad I really don't give a damn," he remarked callously. "I'm seizing your van, Mr. French, and if you don't pay me by Friday, this property will be mine as well," he warned.

Belle's heart beat with oblivion as she heard the exchange. She respired shallowly as she pushed past Mr. Gold, slamming the plastic bag down on the counter. "Belle, what's going on?" Moe inquired, diverting his gaze away from Gold momentarily.

"Father, I'm pregnant, and I don't know who the father is!" she blurted out, catching both men by surprise. Gold stood firmly planted in front of the pair, observing the tears which cascaded down Moe's daughter's face. He'd heard of her. The mayor had graciously handed her the keys of the rundown library, granting her permission to reopen it to the public.

He'd heard of her successes, and the full ride to Harvard she'd received several years ago in the Storybrooke Mirror. Returning to hole like this town seemed beneath her. As he glanced at Moe French who's color had turned that befitting a tomato, he guessed it correctly. Belle had only came back to help her father with the bills. Selfish bastard.

"How could you do this to me, Belle!? We're about to lose everything, and we can't afford another mouth to feed!" he bellowed, causing her to divert her gaze shamefully. A good whack or two over Moe's head seemed befitting for making her feel inferior. He'd never laid eyes on this woman before, but he had an innate desire to protect her from then on.

"Pardon my intrusion, Miss. French, but perhaps I could be of service," he interrupted the florist. Belle gazed at him intriguingly, thankful for the intrusion.

"And what do you mean by that, sir?" she inquired, pining for a name.

"Mr. Gold," he nodded respectfully at her.

"Belle French," she introduced herself, fixating her gaze on him.

"How would you like to make a deal? Your father would be able to keep his business, and you would be spared from the town's scorn," he retorted.

"And what sort of deal would that be?" she asked, her voice holding a tinge of disparity.

The words rushed out of his mouth before he could halt them. "Become my wife and the caretaker of my estate. Your father's debt will be wiped clean, and you and your child will want for nothing," he proposed, catching her off guard.

"You have yourself a deal, Mr. Gold," she agreed, paying no attention to her father's protesting in the background.

"Excellent. I'll stop your house later this afternoon to retrieve you. We'll be married immediately," he affirmed, grasping her supple hand and shaking it firmly. As her fingers entwined with his calloused digits, her stomach flip flopped with anticipation. She'd either made a deal with the devil or found her salvation. Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Safe Haven: Part Two**

 **A/AN: I'd like to thank everyone who's tuned in so far. Someone expressed reluctance as to why Belle accepted Gold's offer so quickly. We'll explore a bit more of that in this chapter.**

Belle arranged her meager assortment of belongings into one ratty old suitcase. Moe protested in the background as she pushed past him, making her way downstairs where Mr. Gold awaited her outside.

"Belle, you cannot do this! The man's a monster! Being chained to a man like Gold will mar your reputation!" he objected.

Her jaw clenched as she bit back her anger. "Papa, I've been doing what you've asked of me my entire life, but those days are over! I'm doing this of my own free will! You're debt has been wiped clean, so you're free to do as you well please. We were drowning in more debt than I realized, and it was truly the only thing shackling me to Storybrooke. I had tremendous aspirations to travel the world someday, until I was forced to move back here and help you, but I'm through trying to please you. No one decides my fate but me, and I'm going to marry Mr. Gold whether you like it or not!" she declared rebelliously, sidestepping around him. She pushed open the creaky back door and never looked back.

Mr. Gold awaited her beside the passenger side door of his Cadillac. "Are you ready to go, dearie?" he inquired, casting her an analytical glance.

"Yes, let's be on our way," she nodded. She allowed him to take her lone suitcase and stow it in the trunk. Her chest tightened in anxious knots as he took the seat adjacent to her, putting the car in reverse and backing out of a driveway she hoped to never set foot on again.

The small house with its peeling white paint had always felt cramped to Belle. Her mother had passed when she was merely nine, leaving her to deal with her father's violent outbursts and poor drinking habits. He'd never physically harmed her, but she still carried the invisible scars of emotional abuse he'd inflicted upon her.

During her high school years, she steered clear of him, burying herself in her studies, in hopes of being accepted into a good college one day. Receiving a full ride to Harvard had exceeded her expectations on all accounts. She skipped town the day after graduation and only visited a couple of days a year during Christmas.

Receiving a desperate phone call three months ago from her father, begging her to return to Storybrooke shook Belle to her core. Her relationship with him had been strained for years, but she found it impossible to turn her back on him. She agreed to move back home to assist him with the bills for a short time. She just had no idea how severe his mountainous dues had been.

The mayor had been generous with her salary; ironically it hadn't put a dent in what Moe owed to Mr. Gold. She dared a glance at her new fiance, almost husband. A curtain of gray hair fell in his eyes as he drove to the local courthouse. Belle had never imagined herself the marrying type, and she certainly didn't believe in true love. She was aware of his notorious reputation, but it didn't deter her. Granting her a way of escape from her father was all it took for her to consent. She was certain they would become allies. He struck fear into the entire town which made her feel secure. No one would ever dare cross Mr. Gold unless they had a death wish.

Belle's stomach lurched when the car came to a sudden halt. "We're here, Belle. Are you all right?" he inquired, concern flickering across his gaze. She was certain not another soul in Storybrooke had witnessed this side of him.

"I'm fine, Mr. Gold," she reassured him, forcing a smile. Truthfully, she was quaking in her bones about marrying a complete stranger.

"Please, call me, Richard. We're about to be married after all. Only my clients and tenants call me Mr. Gold which you are neither," he insisted.

She blinked, swallowing back the nervous lump forming in her throat. "Richard, such a refined name you have," she complimented, hoping to ease the awkward tension between them.

"Belle, it's befitting of the beauty you are," he returned. Her cheeks flushed at his compliment. She set her eyes ahead until he spoke.

"Shall we go inside and make it official?" he queried.

"Yes," she consented.

He opened his door, making his way to the passenger side. Belle found him to be the perfect gentleman as he opened her door for the second time, looping his arm through hers and escorting her inside the building. Half an hour later she would reemerge as Mrs. Belle Gold. Richard had sealed their eternal deal with a chaste kiss which made her stomach flip flop funnily like it had the previous day at the flower shop.

He drove them back to his salmon Victorian which made Belle do a double take. It wasn't the place she'd envisioned for him to live, but she held her tongue. "Well this is it," he affirmed, taking the keys out of the ignition.

"It's quite charming," she commented, curious about what the inside looked like.

"This house has been in my family for generations," he stated, thrusting open the car door. She awaited him to open hers. He grabbed her suitcase out of the trunk. As he opened her door, she reached for the bag.

"There's no need, I'll get it," he insisted.

"Are you certain? I wouldn't want you to place any unneeded strain on your leg," she remarked concernedly.

"I can carry it. It's fine," he assured her. They traipsed up the steps, and Belle noted the quaint garden which surrounded the property stocked with an array of flowers. She couldn't imagine her new husband down on his hands and knees pulling up weeds. She assumed he had a gardener. Gold set her bag on the porch, reaching inside his suit pocket for his keys. He jammed them in the lock, turned the key, pushing open the door.

Belle reluctantly trailed behind him as she stepped through the door into her new home. The floors were stained hardwood, and an antique grandfather clock sat in the hallway. A wide display of antiques lined the walls which appeared could use a dusting.

"Allow me to show you to your room," Richard returned, gesturing to the stairs. Her room? As his wife, wouldn't he wish for them to share a bed? Her stomach lurched again and it hit her. Would he expect her to perform her wifely duties later that night, or right now even? Belle wasn't alien to marital relationships or what men expected of their wives. The only sexual encounter she'd had was with her...A wave of nausea assaulted her senses as she recounted that horrendous night.

She swayed, grabbing the stairwell for support. Gold glanced back at her, halting midway on the stairs. "Belle, are you all right?" he asked concernedly.

"Yes, just give me a minute," she fibbed, holding up her index finger to halt him. She shifted her focus to a more pleasant memory as she forced herself to climb the remaining steps. She followed him from a distance, relieved yet frightened when he stopped by a door.

"Belle, these will be your personal quarters. If it doesn't suit your taste, then you're welcome to change rooms," he told her, pushing open the door to reveal a bedroom decorated in pastel blues and lavenders.

"It's quite lovely. Thank you," she smiled.

"Why don't you get changed and join me downstairs in a bit?" he stated invitingly. Belle wasn't sure what he meant by 'changing'. Did he have a hatred of the bedroom and wish to consummate their marriage in another part of the house?

She sucked in a deep breath, trembling violently as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Richard gaped at her distressingly as he witnessed her uncanny reaction. "Belle, what's wrong? Was it something I said?" he crooned.

"Mr. Gold, there's something I've withheld from you about our current arrangement. If you wish to annul our marriage then I won't hold it against you. I partially lied to my father about the baby. Truthfully I don't know who the father is but not under the circumstances you might think. Two months ago, I was working late at the library. It was nearing midnight when I left. A strange man assaulted me in an alleyway and told me if I spoke a word of it that he would kill my father. Burying the truth wasn't complicated until I found out I was with child. I'm sorry for deceiving you, Richard," she revealed.

Vexation flashed in the older man's eyes, and for a moment she thought it was directed towards her. His countenance softened as he approached her. He grasped her hands in his, entwining their fingers. "Belle, I gave you my word. You and your child shall want for nothing, and I will protect you. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you both safe. One day, I vow to hunt down the bastard who did this to you and gut him myself," he swore, his accent thickening with emotion.

"Thank you, Richard, for everything," she managed to say.

"This town has come to fear me, but I hope you come to realize you have no reason to. I'll never touch you without your consent, and my home now belongs to you. You're welcome to any and all of my possessions. I'll never withhold anything from you," he promised.

"My father says you aren't a good man, but I never believed him. You're the kindest man I've ever met," she respired, catching him off guard with her confession.

"Truthfully, you're father is right about me. I'm not a good man by anyone's standards, but things between us will be different. I aim to be the best version of myself for you," he pledged, eliciting a genuine smile from her.

"Perhaps it's time I change and join you downstairs then? What did you have in mind?" she probed.

"Dinner. You're surely famished from your long day, and I assumed you would want to become better acquainted with your surroundings or retire early for the evening," he said, reluctantly letting go of her hands.

"Could you give me a proper tour after dinner?" she suggested.

"Certainly," he nodded enthusiastically, inwardly dying to show her _their_ home.

"I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes then," she agreed.

"I look forward to it," he flashed her one of his rare smiles, letting himself out to give her some privacy. Belle sighed with relief, feeling safer than she had in weeks. Maybe their arrangement would work out after all. It wasn't as if they were obligated to fall in love or anything...


	3. Chapter 3

**Safe Haven: Part Three**

 **A/AN: I'm thankful to everyone who has tuned in so far. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Belle opted to change into her sweats and an old college t-shirt. Richard had encouraged her to make herself at home and get comfortable. When she walked downstairs, the aroma of cooked steaks assaulted her nostrils. She plotted into the kitchen to see Richard standing in his slacks with his dress shirt sleeves pushed up past his elbows. She found it charming to see him shoeless with his argyle socks visible.

"It smells divine," she remarked, inhaling the invigorating scent of marinating meat. She recounted becoming a vegetarian for about a week during her sophomore year of college but it proved impossible.

"I hope you like steak. There are some baked potatoes in the oven. I wasn't sure what you fancied, but I wanted you to have a real home cooked meal on your first night here," he supplied, carefully placing the steaks on a plate.

"Your home is very inviting," she commented, pulling up a chair at his dining table. She crossed her legs, sweeping her hair out of her face as he set a plate in front of her.

"Do you like steak sauce?" he inquired, placing on an oven mitt and pulling the tray of baked potatoes from the oven.

"Ketchup is fine," she replied. He gave her a quizzical glance like he'd never heard of such an uncultured habit before.

"There's some in the fridge. Grab the A1 for me if you don't mind," he requested. Belle hopped to her feet, sauntering to the refrigerator. She opened the door, grabbing both bottles simultaneously. Once she'd returned to the table, her husband had already fixed her a plate. Her mouth watered, and she couldn't wait to dig in. She couldn't recount having such a lavish meal. It'd been ages since she hadn't had something microwavable or from a can.

"I hope it's all to your liking," he said, cutting his steak into tiny intricate pieces. Belle observed his peculiar dining habits. He would dab the corners of his mouth with a napkin after every few bites. The man treated his meals as if they were a work of art which didn't surprise her.

She stifled back a giggle at his peculiar mannerisms. He diverted his gaze to her questionably, but she shrugged, stuffing her mouth with baked potato. "Belle, I was wondering what you would like to do about the library. You're welcome to continue working there, or I'm willing to provide you with an opportunity to continue your studies from home," he stated, dabbing the corners of his mouth again.

"Go back to school? It'd cost so much, and I'll have the baby. You've already done so much for me which I still haven't quite figured out why," she said quietly, averting her gaze.

"Belle, listen," he said, reaching across the table, and covering her hand with his. She inwardly flinched from the contact but didn't pull away. "I know how important your education was, and I don't want you to be deprived of anymore opportunities. When I said your child would want for nothing, I meant it. We'll hire a nanny if you'd like so the burden doesn't fall completely on you. I know you didn't ask for this, under these circumstances atleast," he retorted sympathetically.

She met his gaze, inhaling sharply. "You're right. I didn't ask for any of this. I was perfectly content living in my studio apartment back in Boston. I had the world at my fingertips until papa asked me to come back. Our relationship has been strained for years, but I consented. Sometimes I loathe the fact I care too deeply for others who care little for me. I had aspirations to see the world, but those hopes have been dashed. Now I live in a state of constant paranoia. I'm always looking over my shoulder, wondering if he's going to sneak up behind me and do it all over again," she admitted as everything she'd been bottling up inside her for the past two months bubbled over.

She wasn't aware she'd been crying until Richard offered her his handkerchief. "It's all right, Belle. I'm not going to sit here and pretend I understand what you're going through, because I don't. However I do have a temporary solution to take your mind off everything," he remarked, squeezing her hand lightly.

"What did you have in mind?" she queried, wiping her eyes.

"Well, we're newly married which means we should have a proper honeymoon. I have a feeling it's been some time since you've had a real vacation. Cost isn't an option. We'll go anywhere you like, so where shall it be?" he proposed.

"Mr. Gold, I couldn't ask you to do that for me. I can assure you, you've done more than enough," she objected.

"Nonsense, and I'm not taking no for an answer so where shall it be? Paris? London? Paraguay?" he inquired, releasing her hand from his grasp and reclining back in his chair.

"The last trip I remember taking was with my family to Australia. We traveled there to see some distant relatives of my mother's. I've always wanted to see the beach, and I hear Florida is quite nice this time of year. Could we possibly go there?" she inquired sheepishly.

He wasn't expecting her to say Florida, but there would be other opportunities to travel abroad. It would have taken several weeks to procure a passport anyway. "Florida it is then. I'll see if I can order some airline tickets for us. I'll also need to make arrangements with Dove, my assistant, to watch over the shop and my personal accounts while we're away. I also believe it's imperative you see a doctor before we travel to make sure the baby is developing properly," he told her.

She nodded agreeably. "I'll start looking for an obstetrician then, preferably one outside of Storybrooke," she remarked.

"I'm sure there's a capable specialist a couple of hours outside of town, but I'll leave that in your hands," he retorted, taking a sip of water.

"Thank you for everything, Richard. However, I still don't understand why you did it. Will you ever tell me?" she asked.

"One day I promise to tell you everything but not tonight. If you're finished, I'll take your plate," he replied, steering away from the uncomfortable topic he refused to open up about. Belle wouldn't push him. They'd only just become acquainted, married or not. Gold was an elusive businessman with a notorious reputation. Though she didn't believe all of the slander she'd heard about him throughout the years, she was sure he had plenty of secrets he wasn't ready to divulge.

"Yes, I'm through. I'm rather spent, so I believe I'm going to retire for the evening if that's all right. I figured we could postpone our tour until tomorrow," she suggested.

"That's fine. Get some rest, and I'll see you in the morning," he said, bidding her goodnight. It had been an exhausting day, and Belle still wasn't certain she'd made the right decision by marrying Mr. Gold as she climbed the stairs. He'd shown her more kindness than anyone had in her life except for her mother. The way her parents constantly fought put a damper on her desire to ever find love. Gold had offered her a life of convenience and protection which was more than she could have asked for. Love only existed in fairy tales and romantic movies.

She locked the door behind her, curling up in her luxurious new bed. She turned on the bedside lamp as she searched for an obstetrician in the surrounding area. A woman by the name of Joanna Tykurst with a five star rating was only an hour and a half drive from Storybrooke. She would call in the morning and make an appointment. Her eyes drifted shut, and she fell into a dreamless state.

~X~

After Gold had scraped their plates and loaded the dishwasher, he sat down at his computer to book a flight for their honeymoon. Miami seemed the ideal place to go this time of year. He would need to locate a nice resort for them to stay at during their visit. Richard couldn't decipher why he'd made the hasty decision to marry Belle French. They were barely acquainted, and she was presently upstairs sleeping in one of his guest rooms.

Gold hadn't had much luck with women in the past. They were usually always after his fortune, but Belle seemed different. She hadn't jumped at the chance to go back to school or travel the world when he'd offered it to her. She'd done all of this for the sake of her unborn child, a child she hadn't been obligated to keep, considering the circumstances.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he mulled over these issues, opting to book a flight after Belle had made her appointment. He switched off the downstairs lights, and headed upstairs to his room. His torn ligament protested as he climbed the flight of stairs. He would have to soak it in the morning.

He donned on his silk pajamas and brushed his teeth, practically collapsing onto the bed. He supposed he'd been more exhausted than he'd realized. His mind drifted to his new wife, a woman half his age, and utterly beautiful in every aspect. Gold didn't believe she could ever love him. He knew it would strictly be platonic, but maybe they could be friends at least. He was well aware of the impossibility of loving him. His first wife had assured him of that, including the previous lovers he'd had throughout the years who warmed his bed but left his heart in shambles. Things would prove to be no different with Belle, or so he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Safe Haven: Part Four**

 **A/AN:** I apologize for my long hiatus, but I was working on publishing my book (which I did). It's now available through Amazon. I hope you enjoy chapter four!

At night, Belle found it nearly impossible to sleep as the events of that fateful day manifested itself within her dreams. Richard's bedroom was downstairs and her's was upstairs. He was typically a sound sleeper, but he found himself tossing and turning in bed and unable to fall asleep. Maybe it was because he knew his new wife was upstairs, and he hadn't become accustomed to her presence. He groaned, pushing the covers back, stalking into the kitchen for a glass of water. He procured a glass from the cupboard, filling it with tap water. He took a few sips of the cool liquid, nearly dropping his cup after hearing a blood curling scream erupting from upstairs. He pitched the cup in the sink, dashing up the stairs to her room. He flung open the door to find her holding her head in agony, while screaming for someone to stop. She convulsed violently as she warded off her invisible perpetrator. On a whim, he climbed into bed after her, pulling her against his slender frame. She thrashed for a few moments before opening her eyes. Her breathing eased once she realized it was only a nightmare. He expected her to pull away from him, but instead she leaned further into his embrace.

"Mr. Gold, what are you doing here?" she inquired with labored breaths.

"I got up because I couldn't sleep, and I heard you screaming. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he supplied, his voice filled with concern.

"It was only a nightmare. It happens almost on a nightly basis. During the day, I can escape my tormenting memories of the rape by keeping busy, but at night, it's nearly impossible unless I choose not to sleep," she confided in him.

"You don't have to tell me anything you aren't comfortable with, but I'll stay here with you if you need me to," he offered, bidding her closer.

"I know this arrangement is awkward, but please stay," she begged.

"I'll scoot over to give you some space," he offered, clamoring to the other side of the king sized bed. She didn't want to be held, but knowing he was there was soothing enough.

"Thank you," she answered, turning on her side. Not even ten minutes had passed before she heard soft snuffles erupting from his lips, lulling her into a peaceful, dreamless state. For the first time in months, she truly felt safe.

Morning descended quickly upon them. Belle awoke to feel him pressed pleasantly against her backside, and she didn't have it in her heart to move. Being close to any man should have frightened her, but being with Richard was different. He made her feel safe and had promised to protect her. Soft snuffles erupted from his lips as she felt his grip on her tighten. She'd never been this close to anyone before, and surprisingly she wasn't put off by his close proximity. His arms were a safe haven she never wished to abandon. For a moment, she let herself believe he might actually desire her in an intimate way, until her insecurities reared their ugly head. Who was she kidding? She was a damaged, broken woman. The only reason he allowed her to stay here was because he pitied her. She was nothing more than his charity case.

Tears stung her eyes as she ripped herself away from him. His eyes fluttered open, filling with confusion from her sudden movement. "Belle, what's wrong?" he asked, reaching for her hand. She yanked it back before he could touch her.

"What's the matter, Belle?" he probed, startled by her sudden reaction. Moments prior she was contentedly cocooned within his warmth, and now she wanted nothing to do with him.

"I'm sorry for being so close to you. I only wished for you to stay with me last night, because I was scared. I apologize for invading your personal space," she answered as tears streamed down her ruddy cheeks.

"Belle, there's something you should know about me. It's something which I've never shared with anyone," he sucked in a deep breath as his gaze flickered between her and the wall. "I grew up in the slums of Glasgow, Scotland. My mother died shortly after I was born, and my father couldn't have cared less about me. He drank himself into an early grave when I was merely seven years old. I was sent to live with an elderly aunt whom I lived with until I was eighteen. I aspired to better myself and got a college education in business financing. I moved to the states where there were better work opportunities and began building my empire from there. I met my wife, Milah, when I was twenty, and we had a son shortly after. Our marriage ended in divorce after fifteen years, and I became the sole caretaker of my son. She ran off with some younger and better looking cruise ship captain and never returned. When I saw you, I saw a reflection of my younger, scared self. I felt compelled to protect you and give you the life you always deserved. I didn't do it out of pity or guilt. I did it because I wanted to. The only thing I expect in return is for you to be happy and thrive. I would never push myself on you. I vow not to ever touch you without your consent, but don't you dare think for a moment you're soiled goods. The bastard who did this to you will pay dearly," he professed, catching her off guard.

Her heart hammered in her chest from his confession. To share such vulnerability with her meant he trusted her. Her heart was a scrambled disarray of emotion, and she couldn't quite put into words what she was feeling. Her body expressed what her heart wasn't able as she drew herself back into his arms, the arms which made her feel warm and safe. He traced obsolete patterns along her backside as she pressed her lips fervently against his. He returned the kiss, attempting to maintain his composure, so he didn't lose himself in the moment and push her to far. She pulled away from him, averting her gaze demurely.

"Belle, I-" he halted as she placed a delicate finger against his lips.

"I've thought about kissing you again since we last left the court house," she flushed deeply.

"Kissing you isn't something I don't believe I'll ever grow tired of. I refuse to take advantage of you, but we can kiss again anytime you like," he conceded, cradling her face in his weathered hands.

"Thank you," she said, smiling shyly at him.

He glanced at the clock which read eight o'clock. "We should probably start packing. I need to make a few calls and let my assistant know I'll be gone for a few days. Why don't you see about calling an obstetrician and securing an appointment?" he probed.

"I found one last night on the internet just an hour and a half outside of Storybrooke I planned on calling today," she admitted.

"Excellent. Well I believe I'll meander downstairs and prepare us some breakfast. How about you make the call?" he suggested.

She nodded in agreement, grabbing her cellphone off the nightstand as she observed him leave the room. She searched for the number she'd saved in her phone as she dialed the clinic. Luckily she was able to secure an appointment for the following day, meaning they could leave for Miami sooner.

 **XXX**

Belle felt her stomach knot as they sat in the waiting room at the gynecologist's office. She felt Richard squeeze her hand comfortingly.

"Everything will be alright, Belle," he assured her, and she nodded, squeezing back tightly.

"I know, I'm just nervous." she confided, a worn pregnancy magazine catching her eye. She picked it up and began reading an article on the benefits of breastfeeding.

It seemed like no time had passed when she heard her name being called by a nurse holding a clipboard. She stood up, ready to walk back into the doctor's office. She turned to Richard who still sat in the waiting room. "Come with me?" she queried, glancing apprehensively at him.

"Do you want me to?" he quizzed, full of disbelief.

"Yes, please," she requested, averting her gaze sheepishly. He scrambled out of the chair, following after her. She grabbed his calloused hand, entwining their fingers as they walked.

"Let's check your weight first, Mrs. Gold." the nurse smiled brightly, putting her nerves at ease. She wrote things down on her chart before leading them to a room. The nurse had her sit on the metal table and checked her vitals before giving her a paper gown.

"Please strip from the waist down, lay down on the table, and Doctor Joanna will see you shortly," the nurse instructed. "I'll give you some privacy," she retorted, leaving the room.

"I'll turn around," he remarked embarrassingly as he turned the other direction, fixating his gaze intensely on the fading floral wallpaper, attempting to keep his mind off of the gorgeous woman currently stripping behind him.

"Um, you can turn around," she reverberated. He hesitantly turned to see her laying comfortably on the table with her legs crossed modestly. "Hold my hand?" she inquired demurely.

"Of course," he consented, clasping her hand in his own.

"May I come in?" a voice from the other side of the door reverberated.

"Yes," Belle answered back.

A woman with frizzy red hair and blue glasses walked in. She smiled brightly at the couple, the apples of her cheeks glowing. "I'm Dr. Joanna, and it's so good to see you both!" she chirped with tinkling laughter.

"Likewise," Belle politely greeted the obstetrician.

"Mrs. Gold, I'm going to rub a cool gel on your stomach. You may feel a bit of discomfort from the probe, but I promise this won't take too long. We just need to see how the baby's developing and get an accurate reading of how far along you are," the obstetrician explained. Belle placed her legs in the stirrups. She gripped it firmly, awaiting the doctor's confirmation. He kept his eyes on the moving screen, attempting to quell his unease. It'd been years since he'd stepped into a place like this. The last time had been with Milah, and the circumstances had been entirely different.

"How splendid!" Dr. Joanna exclaimed, pointing to the erratic movement on the monitor.

"What is it?" Richard cut in, staring hard at the screen. Belle looked between her husband and the monitor, wondering what the doctor was commenting about.

"Mrs. Gold, it looks like you're about eight weeks along, and the baby looks like it's doing great! Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" she asked.

"Yes, please." Belle respired heavily, falling in love instantaneously with the small movement on the screen. Despite all of the anguish and suffering she'd endured, she couldn't help but cherish the life growing inside of her. To most it would have entailed pain and regret, but to her it was a new beginning. A small part of her hoped she could have that with Richard. There were no words exchanged between them as they stared at the sonogram. Emotions erupted through him he couldn't express for the woman lying beside him. All he longed to do was protect her at all costs, though he didn't quite understand why.

 **A/AN: The next chapter will be the honeymoon. Sorry for the delay! I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Safe Haven: Part Five**

 **A/AN: Man this fic has been severely neglected, but I'm going to try and update it biweekily. I apologize for not updating in so long!**

The Enchanted Rose was the most refined resort in all of Miami. Richard only knew this because he'd done his research. It was famous for its extravagant suites and a room could top out at over four thousand dollars a night. Belle had no idea how much their honeymoon was costing him, and he didn't plan to tell her. He longed for her to have everything she deserved, even though it wasn't him. No monster deserved someone as pure as Belle.

They stood in the elegant hotel lobby, awaiting their turn to check in to their suite. Belle stared uncomfortably at the occupants around them. She shuffled her feet awkwardly. All she wanted to do was get to their hotel room, and revel in the peace and quiet. She loathed large crowds, preferring the company of usually one or two.

"Mr. Gold, I see you've booked the Luminescence suite. May I have your card please?" the hotel clerk requested. Mr. Gold compliantly handed the man his Visa and driver's license. He swiped the card before handing him the keys.

"Enjoy your time at the Enchanted Rose, and be sure to take advantage of all the package deals your stay entails," he replied, sending them off. A bell boy grabbed their luggage, leading them to their suite. Richard wrapped his arm around Belle's waist possessively, sending delightful shivers down her spine. She focused on staying in sync with him as other couples eyed them snobbishly. Some of the men eyed Mr. Gold enviously, raking their lewd eyes over the beauty. The women scrunched their noses at the duo, clearly bewildered by the thought of a beautiful young woman sharing an older gentleman's bed, though it couldn't have been further from the truth. Belle schooled her features as she tried to pretend their gawking stares didn't sting her. In reality, she wished the floor would swallow her up, so she didn't have to be subjected to their scrutiny.

When they arrived at the suite, Richard wordlessly handed the bell boy a crisp hundred, shooing him away. The boy looked astonished to see such a large tip, but he just wanted to be left alone. He placed a "Do not disturb" sign on the back of the door and latched it. He scanned the room, cursing inwardly at their dilemma. Their suite only hosted one bed. Belle had granted him access to her room one night, but it was only because she had a nightmare and didn't wish to be left alone.

Belle could sense the tension in the atmosphere as she turned to her husband. "Are you all right, Richard?" she inquired concernedly.

"I'm fine, Belle. I simply wanted to get away from the smothering crowds," he sighed, shrugging off his suit jacket, but she could tell there was more to his change in mood than he was letting on.

"Are you certain?" she pressed, reaching out to brush his shoulder lightly.

"There's only one bed in our room, and I don't want that to be a problem for you. I should probably go back downstairs and request a bigger suite," he fretted, unloosening his tie, attempting to busy his hands with another task to take his mind off of their unconventional predicament.

Her heart thrummed heavily against her breast. Was that why her husband's mood had soured, all because of an unideal sleeping arrangement? Belle cleared her throat nervously. "Um, it's quite alright, Richard. The bed has plenty of room for two people without worrying about making bodily contact," she flushed deeply, recounting the kiss they'd shared only yesterday, a pleasant interaction, she certainly wasn't against repeating.

"Are you certain, Belle? Because I don't care to-"

"It's fine, I promise," she reassured him, placing a quick kiss to his cheek. Warmth spiraled through him, her petal soft lips a balm to his withered soul. "I'm going to shower, and then you can have the bathroom, if that's okay?" she asked, her blue eyes inquiring.

"Of course, Belle. I'm going to unpack a few necessities, and we'll head out for dinner in a few hours. I thought I might relax and watch some television. The flight was a bit tiring, so I may have myself a wee nap instead," he informed her, unzipping his brown leather suitcase.

"Well, enjoy your nap then," she beamed, her alluring accent sending heat spiraling to his groin. He fought back the urge to tuck his hand in his pants and bring himself pleasure. It'd been years since he'd been in the company of such a beautiful woman. He constantly had to remind himself that's not why they were here. This trip was all about rehabilitating Belle and taking her mind off the incident. He sighed in relief when he heard the bathroom door shut and the water turn on.

He climbed onto the bed, reclining his head back against the pillows. He found the clicker, turning on the television, and surfing through hundreds of channels. He settled on a channel with an old black and white movie playing, he faintly remembered the name of. His eyes drifted shut, the television substituting as background noise to lull him to sleep.

Richard wasn't aware the bathroom door had opened, and Belle had reemerged. He stirred awake when he felt her gently shaking him. "Richard, the bathroom is free," she spoke, her voice reminiscent of an angel's. He opened his eyes hazily, his breath hitching in his throat as he drank in her damp curls and white satin robe which hugged her immaculate curves.

"I'll get right on that," he nodded, tearing his gaze away from her, fearful of his cock surging back to life if he stared at her spellbinding appearance for too long. He clamored out of bed, snatching his bag of toiletries, and bounding for the bathroom.

The tension in his shoulders eased as he locked the door behind him. He slipped out of his wrinkled attire, turning on the water. He eased into the tub, taking himself in hand as the water coursed over him. This time he didn't suppress his carnal desires as he brought himself to an orgasm, her beautiful blue eyes flashing within his mind as his white hot seed spewed from his cock, washing down the drain. He leaned against the shower wall, attempting to catch his breath, feeling utterly ashamed of his actions. What kind of animal was he? Belle was a young woman who'd been taken advantage of in the most vile way. Them having a sexual relationship was completely off limits, not that she'd ever desire to have those types of relations with him.

He swallowed back the bile in his throat as he grabbed his bar of soap, lathering up his body in attempts to wash away his sin. He couldn't dwell on what never could be. Tonight was about her, and treating her like the lady she was. He hurriedly rinsed off, fetching his towel from off the rack. He dried off, donning on a matching robe as she had.

When he reemerged from the bathroom, she was already dressed in her Gucci blue sequined gown. It was ankle length, and they'd purchased it at a shopping mall while killing some time before their flight. Belle didn't have any formal evening wear, so he'd gifted her with three expensive gowns, and some pearl drop earrings to accompany them. She'd insisted the presents were too costly, but he wasn't taking no for an answer. She would have everything her heart desired if he had anything to say about it.

"You look lovely, Belle," he smiled, praising her refined appearance.

"Thank you, Richard. This dress makes me feel like a princess," she grinned, taking out her makeup brush to powder her face.

"I'm going to grab my other suit, and I'll be ready shortly," he returned, unzipping the large garment bag he'd packed especially for his suits. He returned to the bathroom, piecing together his many layers. He'd picked out a matching navy tie to compliment Belle's dress. He combed his hair, and dabbed on a hint of cologne.

After calling himself presentable, he made his way out of the bathroom to see Belle sliding on her suede pumps. "I have higher heels than this, but falling and endangering the life of my child isn't on my list, so I thought it'd be better to opt for a shorter heel," she chuckled, standing to her feet.

Her curls were swept into a high ponytail, light dancing in her azure irises, and he had to resist the urge to kiss her. "Shall we be going? Our reservation is for seven, and I'd hate to be late," he replied, proffering her his arm.

"I'm ready if you are," she obliged, looping her arm through his. They made their way out of the Enchanted Rose and onto the busy streets. Richard hailed a cab. She curled up against his side as he instructed the cab driver where to take them, her heart beating with anticipation.

* X *

The cab driver drove them outside of the city limits to a quaint little Italian restaurant settled in one of the less populated areas of town. Thousands of white stringed lights were draped across the edge of the awning, glittering ethereally within the moonlight. "How enchanting," Belle marveled at the display as Richard assisted her out of the vehicle. He paid the cab driver and commanded him to return in three hours to retrieve them.

"May I?" he inquired, reaching for her hand.

"You may," she obliged, clasping his hand as they continued towards the establishment. His hand felt so natural in hers, she thought, as they entered the building. They approached a woman standing behind a podium checking people's names off of a long list of reservations.

"Do you have a reservation?" she inquired in her thick Italian accent.

"Yes, the name is under Gold," Richard supplied.

The woman nodded in confirmation. "Antonio will escort you to your table," she replied, gesturing towards a taller Italian man adorned in a three piece suit who smelled heavily of expensive cologne.

"Right, this way," he commanded, leading them to the back of the establishment and outside onto a patio with a solitary table overlooking a vast lake. "I'll be back with a complimentary bottle of our special house wine soon and a couple of menus," their waiter remarked, disappearing back inside the venue.

"Richard, what is all of this?" Belle questioned him as she gazed at the lake which glittered under the moonlight. More of the white stringed lights surrounded them.

"When I made the reservation, they asked if I'd like any special arrangements and when they told me they had a private table with a lakeside view, I couldn't resist," he chortled, pulling out her chair for her to sit.

"It's all so beautiful, but you didn't have to bring me to a five star establishment," she jested as he took the seat adjacent from her.

"I didn't, but I wanted to," he returned.

"This place is so enchanting. It reminds me of something straight out of a fairy tale," she voiced. Her childhood hadn't been a happy one, so she'd always opted to use her imagination to block out the painful memories.

"It certainly does, doesn't it?" he gleamed, his capped gold tooth winking under the white lights. She hadn't noticed his subtle accessory before, but it certainly gave new meaning to his forename.

The waiter returned with their menus, accompanied by a bottle of white wine. He uncorked the bottle, pouring them both a glass flute full of the bubbly liquid. She preoccupied herself by thumbing through the menu which was filled with expensive entrees. She decided to order a house salad, because she didn't want to burden Richard with an enormous bill, though she knew he could afford it. He'd already done so much for her, more than enough, if she were being honest with herself.

Antonio returned, and she requested a glass of water over the wine, momentarily forgetting she was pregnant, and they placed their orders, An uncomfortable silence blanketed the atmosphere as they wordlessly ate their cuisine until an idea struck her. She didn't wish to ignore him, but she was having trouble conversing, and so was he, as far as she could tell.

"It's so pleasant out here tonight. Richard, would you care to dance?" she encouraged, standing to her feet. Dancing was something he was definitely up for, but he hadn't had a partner in ages, and his bum leg prevented him from doing much.

"I'd be honored, but I'm just going to warn you that my leg is going to prevent me from doing much," he cautioned, feeling slightly ashamed of his disability.

"We'll go slow," she vowed. He bowed gentlemanly, proffering her his hand. She sheepishly took it as he led her away from the table. Her azure irises glittered beneath the moonlight, stealing his breath away as he placed his hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they swayed back and forth contentedly underneath the moonlight.

"It's too bad there's not enough room out here for a proper dance," he commented as she laid her head on his shoulder, arresting his heart beat.

"One day, we'll have a proper dance, but for now, let's just embrace the moment, Richard," she whispered, relishing the feeling of the security of his arms. Her close proximity warmed his heart and so did her declaration of there being another dance, which entailed, she enjoyed his company.

"I certainly look forward to it then," he answered, as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

"As do I," she returned, leaning against him, never wanting the moment to end.

"Belle, my leg is beginning to throb, so we should probably stop," he deadpanned, guilt wrenching his heart for having shortened their dance.

"It's okay, Richard. This night has been one of the most memorable experiences I've ever had, and I thank you for bringing me here," she reassured him, cupping his right cheek in her hand gingerly. He shuddered, savoring the sensations of her slender fingertips drifting down his jawline.

"I'm forever grateful you have, Belle." His brogue was soothing, and it washed any remnants of her anxiety away. For the first in her life, Belle felt like she could trust a man, a man who'd vowed to protect her when he had nothing to gain from their union. Despite what the townsfolk thought of him, deep down, she knew he was a good man, a man she would forever be able to count on.

Belle stroked his cheek ardently, her lips meeting his in a clumsy kiss. He carded his fingers through her chestnut tresses, reveling in their silkiness. They pulled away breathlessly, their lungs pleading for oxygen. Her cheeks were ruddy, and her lips were swollen from his kisses.

"Um, do you care to go ahead and call that cab? I'd like to return to our hotel if that's okay," she blushed deeply. Her eyes were rimmed with lust and uncertainty, and by the way she gripped his hand, he knew she longed to explore other aspects of their relationship, things he never thought she'd desire from him.

"Most certainly, Dearest," he replied, pulling out his cellphone, noting the cab driver would be there in less than ten minutes.

"I'll grab the check, and we'll be on our way," he said, taking her hand, and heading back inside the venue, too impatient to wait on their waiter to return. Their cab would be there in five minutes, and he wasn't going to risk having to call another, when his wife was so eager to be alone with him.

 **A/AN: Things heat up slightly in the next chapter! Stay tuned, Dearies! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Safe Haven: Part Six**

A/AN: Belle has a panic attack as she and Richard try to be intimate, and he comforts her. A big thank you to my beta Charlotte Ashmore for helping me with this chapter!

Belle and Richard indulged in slow sipping kisses in the back of the cab. It was hard to break apart upon reaching their hotel, but they managed to make it to their suite without tearing each others' clothes off. Her heart thrummed heavily within her ears as she heard the door latch behind them. Richard gazed at her, his sable eyes rimmed heavily with desire. He stood motionless, and she realized he intended for her to make the first move. She cast aside her nervous reservations, reaching for him. He clasped her supple hand, her skin so delicate against his weathered flesh. She placed her hands on his shoulders, leading him to the bed. He cradled the back of her neck gently, loosening the band in her hair. Dark curls spilled over her shoulders as he leaned her back onto the bed.

"Is this okay?" he inquired cautiously.

"Yes, this is perfectly fine," she nodded in approval.

She pulled him down on top of her. Her lips found his, searing him with her unbidden desire. A low moan tumbled from his throat as he plundered her mouth. Their tongues clashed in a synchronized motion as he allowed his hands to wander fluidly down her soft curves. His lips gravitated towards her neck, and he allowed his right hand to softly graze her left breast through her evening gown.

Panic seized her chest, flashes of her attacker assaulting her subconscious. Her breath hitched, but she quickly regained control, hoping Richard would think it was just a heightening of her excitement. She didn't want to ruin this … for either of them. This was her life. Why should she give her attacker power over her?

Her eyes opened, watching the man she was surely falling in love with, her gaze wandering over his beloved form as he touched her. He was so gentle, his touch feather-light and focused on bringing her pleasure. A squeeze to her hip sent a shudder through her, a tingle of fear treading up her spine. His weight pressed more heavily against her, his thigh coming to settle between her own. She could feel his rigid cock hard and tangible against her hip, and the firm grasp on her control snapped.

It was that night all over again. The looming figure of her attacker, his bruising grip on her tender flesh, his hot putrid breath in her face, the pain and humiliation, the desire to fight and the helplessness to fend off his superior strength. It was all too much, and a shrill scream ripped from her throat.

She forcefully pushed Richard away, confusion flashing in his eyes. "Belle, are you alright, darling?" he asked, reaching for her.

She smacked his hand away in revulsion. "Don't touch me!" she pleaded, clamoring off the bed, putting as much space between them as she could. She clutched at her throat, constricted with alarm as she realized she was unable to breathe.

Richard knew she was having a panic attack and against her wishes, he hoisted her in his arms bridal style and carried her outside on the balcony. There was a chaise for them to sit on which overlooked the busy nightlife below. Belle felt her breathing begin to ease as he sat her down on the chaise, pulling her onto his lap. She didn't try to fight him, and was too exhausted to attempt it.

"Belle, it's alright, sweetheart. I'm here, and no one's going to hurt you. I swear I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm sorry if I pushed you too far. Please forgive me," he begged, tears cascading down his cheeks, mingling with hers. She'd never witnessed a grown man cry before, and she believed seeing Mr. Gold cry was a rarity in itself.

Belle reached up to cup his cheek in her trembling hand. "You did nothing wrong. No one has ever touched me so intimately besides my attacker, and when you did, his face flashed within my mind. I'd momentarily forgotten it was you who was touching me and not him, so I panicked," she admitted, the knot in her chest loosening, helping her to somewhat relax. She cuddled up in his arms as they overlooked the city.

"I vow to you no one is ever going to hurt you again. I swear upon my own life," he vowed, his gaze growing predatory.

"I'm grateful for your protection," she nodded somberly as more tears threatened to fall. He gently brushed them away with his thumbs.

"How about we head back inside and order some room service? We didn't allow ourselves to have any dessert at the restaurant. Do you have any requests?" he queried, his countenance softening. As the mask fell away, Belle realized this wasn't a side he showed often.

"I would like that very much. Do they have chocolate cake?" she inquired as he led them back inside. On a whim, Gold had carried his bride out onto the balcony, forgetting his torn ligament, but as he sauntered across the room, pain surged through him. He bit back a curse as he hobbled back to the bed.

However, Belle could tell he was in pain. "Would you like me to massage it for you?" she offered, gesturing to his leg.

"Don't trouble yourself, sweetheart. I'll be alright," he reassured her, downplaying his injury.

"Can I at least look at it?" she requested.

He nodded consensually, forcing his eyes shut, feeling utterly ashamed of exposing his fallacies to her. She gingerly rolled up his pant leg, examining the tender flesh. His leg was swollen, and Belle gently applied pressure to it, moving her nimble digits back and forth. Gold sighed pleasantly as she continued to rub his leg. He felt himself begin to relax, and the pain ebb away as he reclined his head against the pillows.

After a short while, she came to lay beside him. He cocked his head towards her. She smiled shyly, stealing his breath away. "So, how about that chocolate cake?" he asked, turning over to face her. She busied her hands with his tie, allowing the silk to flow fluidly through her fingertips.

"I believe I've changed my mind. How about some ice cream instead?" she grinned.

"That'll do," he smirked, reaching for the hotel phone. He dialed the number for room service, requesting they bring two chocolate sundaes to their suite. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door. Belle rushed to answer it, returning with a tray which held two chocolate sundaes with a mountain of various toppings.

Richard forced himself to sit up as Belle handed him his ice cream. "This tastes heavenly," she sighed, closing her eyes, relishing the explosion of flavor on her tongue.

He plunged his spoon into the dessert, spooning the syrupy sweet goodness into his mouth. "It certainly is divine," he nodded amicably, feeding himself another bite. After finishing their dessert, they took turns in the bathroom changing into their nightclothes. Richard had gone last, opting to soak his ankle in the tub to ease the rest of his pain.

When he reemerged from the bathroom, Belle had already pulled the covers back and had fallen fast asleep. Soft snuffles erupted from her throat as Richard switched off the bedside lamp. He dropped a kiss to her brow, whispering a soft goodnight into her ear. He slipped beneath the covers, his eyes drifting closed. Sleep overtook him instantaneously as he dreamed of his unknown future with Belle.

~X~

"I can't believe all you packed were suits!" Belle remarked disbelievingly, shaking her head in amusement. Gold looked like he was ready to faint from the heat and kept fanning himself. They'd decided to have a small shopping spree before heading to the beach, and to her discovery, Richard didn't own a swimsuit or a pair of shorts.

"I told you I never venture to these humid places," he shrugged, adjusting his designer shades.

"Well, we need to change that! There are plenty of shops here for you to check out!" Belle exclaimed, grabbing him by the hand, and dragging him in front of a men's clothing store.

"If I go in here and buy something, will you stop badgering me about it?" he asked, waggling his index finger in front of her face teasingly, eliciting a giggle from her lips.

"Perhaps...but I make no promises!" she grinned. Gold chuckled, pulling out his wallet, and handing her his Visa.

"What's this for?" she queried, blinking owlishly at him.

"While I'm in here trying clothes on, I thought you might busy yourself with your own endeavors. There are an array of shops at your disposal, so go buy yourself something nice," he encouraged.

"Are you sure getting rid of me isn't just an excuse to not have to buy a swimsuit?" She probed, furrowing her brow suspiciously.

"I promise! I'll have something when you return," he reassured her.

"Fine, I'll call you when I'm through shopping," she said, tiptoeing to plant a kiss against his stubble.

"I'll see you soon, sweetheart," he remarked, kissing her lips chastely.

Heat pooled in her belly from the innocent contact as she watched him traipse into the store. She turned away, setting her sights on a maternity clothing boutique she'd noticed on their way in. As the months passed, she would need new clothes, and buying them from Storybrooke's sole clothing retailer didn't appeal to her. She was certain news of her marriage to Gold had already reached the ears of everyone in Storybrooke, and buying maternity clothes would only fuel the rumor mill, because it would be too early for her to know if she was pregnant if the child was his. The town would formulate its own opinion about them, and claim they'd started a scandalous affair which led to their decision to marry.

As Belle entered the shop, she was greeted by a beaming blonde woman with neatly coiffed curls. She was dressed in an emerald green summer dress, her eyes a sparkling blue. "Welcome to The Enchanted Cradle! My name's Tink, and I'm the manager here. We have a variety of essentials for the expecting and new mother. How may I assist you today?" She introduced herself, smiling brightly.

"Hi, my name's Belle. I'm not really sure where to start. I'm only eight weeks pregnant, and I know my clothes won't fit much longer. Do you have any suggestions?" the librarian implored.

"I believe I have just the thing! Follow me!" Tink instructed, gesturing for her to follow her to the back of the store. There were racks of clothing in all styles and designs. "Were you looking for a specific color?" she quizzed.

"Blue is my favorite hue, and yellow. I could go for anything though," Belle shrugged, utterly clueless as where to begin.

"Why don't you try these?" Tink suggested, gathering a bundle of outfits into her arms. There were blue and green maternity shirts, a yellow sundress, and a red teddy. Belle blushed deeply at the thought of Richard seeing her in such scantily fabric.

"I believe these will suffice. I've thrown a couple of pairs of maternity jeans in there for you to try too," Tink said, leading her to the dressing rooms. All of the outfits Tink procured for her fit, including the lingerie. When Belle reemerged from the fitting rooms, Tink was waiting for her.

"How did everything fit?" Tink asked.

"Oh, everything fit perfectly, including the erm..." she coughed, a blush blooming to her cheeks, "the lingerie..." she whispered to the saleslady.

"Well, I hope your husband enjoys it," Tink grinned, admiring the sparkling three karat diamond on her left ring finger.

"Me too...It's a shame he isn't the father though," Belle dispelled, her hand gravitating to her flat abdomen. Her heart thrummed within her chest, and she instantly regretted telling a complete stranger about her despondency.

"Does he love you though, and your child?" she pressed, tilting the beauty's chin up to meet her gaze.

"Yes, he vowed to protect us, though he has nothing to gain from our union," she disclosed, her heart feeling less burdened than before.

"My husband isn't my son's real father either. He was a deadbeat and left me the first chance he got. My husband Neal is an outstanding father to our three year old, Terrance," Tink revealed.

"It seems like we have something in common then. We're originally from a quaint town known as Storybrooke, Maine. Not a lot happens there, but it's nice and quiet," Belle replied, desperately wanting to spark a real connection with someone other than her husband.

"We're originally from Buffalo. I met Neal when I was bartending in upstate New York. His job carries him many places, and he was working there at the time. I was struggling to make ends meet, and he asked me out one night after my shift had ended, and the rest is history. We got married three months later and moved here," Tink responded, ringing up Belle's purchases.

"It sounds like you've got yourself a good husband then," Belle smiled, thankful her new acquaintance had a decent fellow to look after her.

"It sounds like you do too. By the way, what's this Casanova's name?" Tink grinned saucily.

"Richard Gold," Belle giggled girlishly.

"Such a fitting forename for a man whose heart must truly be made of Gold," Tink winked, handing her an array of shopping bags. Belle swiped her card, smiling thoughtfully at Tink's comment.

"He certainly does," she agreed, opening her arms to hug the other woman. "Thank you for being so wonderful and helping me pick out all of these amazing clothes."

"You're so welcome, Belle, and I hope we meet again soon! Enjoy the rest of your time in Miami!" she returned the hug. Belle waved to her new friend, bidding her farewell as she exited the store. Belle hummed to herself, spotting Richard standing by an ice cream parlor. He was holding a solitary bag and licking a vanilla cone absentmindedly.

"Richard!" Belle called out, waving to him, arresting his attention.

Belle bounded towards him, catching him off guard. His scoop of ice cream fell precariously from his cone, landing on his suit jacket. Belle clasped her hands over her mouth in surprise, stifling back a giggle.

"I'm so sorry, Richard!" she apologized profusely.

"It's no matter. That's what dry cleaners are for," he shrugged, tossing his empty cone in the trash. Belle grabbed a handful of napkins from a dispenser on an outside table. She dabbed lightly at the stain, attempting to diminish the spot.

"I surmise you found something which caught your eye?" he inquired, pointing to the bags.

"Ah, yes, I did find quite a few things," she said, worrying her lower lip with her teeth as she remembered the lingerie she'd purchased.

"How about we head back to the hotel and get ready for the beach?" he proposed, proffering her his hand. She clasped his hand, her heart feeling fuller than it had in years. She was safe, and she was his.

~X~

Tink sighed drowsily, plopping her handbag down on the counter. It'd been another long day at the boutique, and she was grateful to be home. The aroma of marinating steak teased her nostrils. She sauntered into the kitchen to find her husband frying up some ribeyes for supper.

"You're home early," she observed, toeing out of her heels.

"Yeah, I finished my casework early, so I thought I'd surprise you by making dinner," he supplied, turning to face her.

"Where's Terrence?" she asked, noting the quiet apartment.

"I bathed him and put him to bed early after I sent the sitter home. I thought we might have a little time to ourselves," he whispered huskily in her ear. She gasped as he wrapped his arm around her waist, bidding her closer.

"Did you have a good day?" he inquired, cupping her cheek ardently.

"Yes, I met a fine woman today named Belle. She was kind and beautiful, and our situations were so similar. Her husband wed her out of the goodness in his heart, though her child isn't his," she illuminated.

"He sounds like an outstanding guy. Did you get to meet him?" he probed.

"Unfortunately, I didn't, but she did tell me his name. It was Gold, Richard Gold," she supplied, seizing the oxygen in his lungs. It'd been years since he'd heard that name. No, it couldn't be. The name was merely coincidental, he convinced himself.

"Neal, are you alright?" Tink inquired, her eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he fibbed, stowing away the stranger's name, a moniker he hadn't heard in years.

"I should probably get back to cooking unless you want a burnt ribeye for dinner," he chuckled dryly.

"I'm going to peep in on Terrence and change into something more comfortable," she said, kissing him tenderly.

"I'll see you in a few then," he answered, turning his attention back to his menial task. As much as he tried to displace the stranger's name from his mind, it proved impossible. Deep down, he wondered if the faceless man was the same person he'd banished from his life years ago. Hopefully, he'd never have to find out.

 **A/AN: There's a little Tinkerfire for you. We'll delve more into Gold and Neal's falling out in the next chapter. Thank you for your continued support!**


	7. Chapter 7

Safe Haven: Part Seven

A/AN: Belle and Gold return to Storybrooke and some time passes. Thank you Charlotte Ashmore for your help!

Belle held Richard's hand as they traipsed along the shoreline. The salt water cascaded over her feet, tickling them. Richard had begrudgingly agreed to wear a pair of khaki knee length shorts he'd purchased and a light salmon polo. The man certainly knew how to wear pink better than anyone she knew, though he didn't appreciate that miniscule detail being pointed out. She gazed up at him, his shades eclipsing his deep soulful brown eyes.

"The weather is beautiful today," Belle commented, basking in the sunshine.

"Aye … It certainly is. It's been years since I've walked along the beach," he returned, and she sensed a tinge of melancholy in his voice.

"You mean, you never venture to the beach back home?" she queried, gazing up at him quizzically.

"No, not in many years. My boy and I used to spend a lot of time there when he was younger, but after he graduated high school, he left Storybrooke, and swore he'd never return," he disclosed. Belle could feel the weight of his words. She halted, touching his arm lightly.

"What happened between you two?" she probed, hoping she hadn't overstepped her bounds, but she had a feeling he longed to share this with her, and that it was an issue which had been weighing upon him heavily for years.

"We had a falling out. He didn't agree with a few of my business dealings, not that I could blame him, but he never gave me a chance to explain myself either. He packed all of his belongings and told me he was never coming back. We haven't spoken since," he revealed, averting his gaze to the vast ocean.

Belle didn't press the matter further, believing if he wanted to divulge more of the topic, he would have. "I'm sorry about your son, Richard, but we can start anew, and become a real family," she said, placing his hand over her slightly protruding bump.

He half smiled, caressing her abdomen gently. "You put entirely too much faith in me, Belle."

"And, you don't put enough faith in yourself, Richard," she returned, startling him. He gazed at her, this woman he surely didn't deserve, but was falling in love with all at the same time. He squeezed her hand unable to formulate the correct response, draping his free arm around her shoulders. They continued to walk along the shore in companionable silence, watching the sun set behind the bottomless blue depths.

The rest of their honeymoon was spent in utter bliss, each temporarily forgetting their problems, just enjoying each others' company. However, it all ended too soon, and it was time to return to Storybrooke.

Belle and Richard settled back into the mundane routines of life. He spent the majority of his time at the shop where she would occasionally accompany him. He'd give her menial tasks, such as, organizing his inventory or dusting the antiques. Most of the time she spent her time reading in the back of the shop.

Returning to the library wasn't something she desired after being attacked. She'd reluctantly handed over the keys to Mayor Mills who'd hired a young mother to attend to it. Ashley Locke had a two year old daughter, and needed the income.

Belle knew she needed time to heal and being in the solitude of the library. with the chance of her attacker returning. made her gut roil with bile. Richard had promised to keep her safe, and she rarely left his side, which was how he preferred it. He had a vast collection of books which she was slowly devouring.

They'd also begun sharing a bed since they'd returned home from their honeymoon. She hadn't initiated any other desire for intimacy since her panic attack back in Miami, and he hadn't pushed the matter. It didn't mean Belle didn't desire to be close to him, and they spent most of their nights cuddled up in each other's arms. His presence kept her nightmares at bay, and for that, she was grateful.

However, one night her nightmares had became a reality. She'd awoken, breaking out in a fierce sweat and cramping profusely while Richard slept soundly beside her. She threw back the covers, noting the blood trickling between her legs, staining the sheets.

She shook Richard, panic seizing her chest. "Richard! Wake up! I need to go to the hospital!" she screamed, her mind conjuring up the worst scenario possible, but deep down, she knew it was true. She was losing the baby, a child she hadn't wanted at first, but couldn't imagine living without now.

"Belle?" he stirred from his slumber, turning over to face her.

"I'm bleeding," she said, pointing to the soiled sheets.

The rest of the events which followed were a disarrayed blur. He'd clamored out of bed, pulled on his trousers and wrapped her in a satin robe, delicately carrying her to his Cadillac. She'd laid in the backseat, writhing in pain as he rushed her to the hospital. The usually put together Mr. Gold was wearing an untucked nightshirt and a wrinkled pair of black trousers. His leg throbbed with pain as he rushed into the emergency room, the hospital staff granting him bewildered stares as he demanded to see a doctor because he'd believed his wife had miscarried. They'd taken her from him, had to rip her from his unwilling arms as they placed her in a wheelchair. He called after her, his eyes wild with worry. They'd barred him from entering the examination room, and he'd stalked the waiting room, an ugly sob tearing from his throat as the doctor gave him the news. Belle had miscarried at fourteen weeks. The child was gone.

Early that next morning, they'd driven home. Silence blanketed the atmosphere, and Belle's hollow gaze bored into him like a knife twisting in his gut. He'd carried her inside and prepared a warm bath filled with healing salts as the doctor had recommended. Her hand continuously gravitated to her now empty womb. Gold sat on the toilet lid, unable to speak, at a loss as to what to do for her. His heart broke for his young wife, her hopes of motherhood dashed. He'd dressed her in one of the nightgowns she'd purchased on their honeymoon, and carried her back to their bedchamber. He'd changed the sheets, disposing of the stained ones, a stark reminder of the nightmare they'd been plagued with nearly twenty-four hours ago.

Belle had slipped into his arms as if she'd always belonged there, and he held her as she wept bitterly for all of the moments she'd never have with her deceased child. When she'd exhausted herself from crying, she'd fallen into a fitful sleep, drained from the horrendous events of the day.

Belle had recoiled within herself, desiring to be near no one, seeking solace in her beloved books. They were her constant companions and kept her from remembering that fateful night. It pained her to distance herself from Richard, but she couldn't bring herself to face him. The only reason he'd wed her was to save her from the town's scorn, but the child was gone, and he had no other reason to keep her here. She expected him to come barging in to tell her it was over, but he never did. They'd stopped sharing a bed months ago. As much as it pained her, she preferred it that way. She'd taken to sleeping in the library, curled up on the settee by the roaring hearth.

He'd tried to reach out to her, brought her tea in the afternoon and cooked for her daily. He'd bring her meals to her, but never offered to stay, and she never invited him to either. It was better this way, she'd told herself. When he finally ordered her to leave, their parting would be less painful.

As the weeks passed, Belle barely left their home. She spent most of her time in the library away from him. She no longer desired going to the shop, and had distanced herself from him. He reminded himself it was merely her grief, but as the weeks turned into months, he began to believe it might be something else. His doubts plagued him endlessly, and he wondered if the gentle feelings she'd displayed towards him had been nothing but a ruse.

It was a cold wintry day in Maine, and he'd closed the shop early. His heart was laden with dread, but it was time to sever this ever growing wall of silence between them. Richard climbed the stairs, his breath coming out unevenly, wondering what reaction he would elicit from her with this unpleasant, but much needed confrontation. He respired deeply, the library door was slightly ajar, and his trepidation grew. He peaked inside to see her curled up on the chaise, adorned in a plush robe. The mahogany pigment in her curls glimmered beneath the hearth's faint orange glow.

He pushed open the door, perching himself against the egress. He knocked slightly on the door frame, arresting her attention. She glanced up at him, her eyes reflecting something unreadable. "Belle, I believe it's time we talk," he said softly, coming to stand beside her.

"I know, and I understand. I'll pack my things," she nodded knowingly, ready to bolt from the room. He placed his hand on her knee to halt her.

"Leave? Why would I want that?" he questioned, his eyes full of puzzlement.

"We only made this deal because of the baby. Surely you must want out of it now," she surmised, averting her gaze towards the hearth. His rejection was going to be far more painful than she'd realized.

Her breath hitched in her throat as he squeezed her thigh gently. "I don't know where you gathered such a preposterous assumption, but, truthfully, I miss my wife. I miss her tinkling laughter, and all of the intelligent conversations we've shared. I miss everything about her, and couldn't imagine life without her. I draw strength from her, and she's drawn out a side of me I never knew existed, a softer and gentler side, one I choose to share only with her," he professed, his voice lilting and his brogue thick.

"So, you want me to stay?" she queried, daring a glance at him.

"Very much so, sweetheart," he replied tearfully, cupping her cheek tenderly in his hand.

Belle reached for him, and he sheltered her with his loving embrace, wrapping about her like a winding vine. She sobbed into his chest, great relief flooding her soul from the release of such intense emotions. She gazed up at him, her cheeks ruddy from crying.

"I'm so angry at myself for allowing him to steal this life from me, my happiness, my joy, and the man I love so much it scares the hell out of me," she hiccuped, sending spiraling warmth through his heart from her confession.

"You love me?" he inquired in disbelief.

"I do, and I've locked myself away from you for far too long. I allowed him to get into my head, his voice constantly berating me, telling me I wasn't good enough or worth fighting for," she paused, "But, you haven't stopped going to battle for me since the moment you made that deal with my father. That night you comforted me after my panic attack at the hotel, I knew I was falling for you," she confessed, closing the distance between them.

Her lips were desperate as she molded every curve against him wantonly. He moaned, carding his fingers through her auburn locks to steady his reactions. She grasped at the lapels of his suit, momentarily breaking the kiss. "Take me to bed," she pleaded, her eyes rimmed with pure unadulterated love.

"Belle, are you certain? I don't want to hurt you, sweetheart," he told her, his eyes so kind, she nearly wept.

"I don't want to go the rest of my life living in fear. I need to know what it's like to give myself to someone I truly love, and from the depths of my soul, I know you would never hurt me," she expressed, her voice full of certainty.

He cradled her face in his palms amorously. "I promise to make it feel so good for you, sweetheart. I love you, my precious, Belle," he professed, his heart screaming with relief as he confessed his true feelings for her.

She gave him a watery smile as he tucked an errant curl behind her ear. They started with slow sipping kisses as they backed out of the library, their bedroom just down the hall. "We should probably stop kissing and try to walk," he chuckled as they bumped heads.

She chortled lightly, and he was thankful for her ease with him. He took her by the hand, leading her the rest of the way to their room. The clouds from outside made the room appear dim, and he clicked on the bedside lamp, its muted light chasing away the shadows. He knew this would be difficult for her, despite her assurances that she was ready to be intimate with him, and when she opened her eyes to gaze at him, he wanted her to see him. He shrugged out of his suit jacket, leaving him in only his dress shirt and trousers.

Belle snaked her arms around his neck, bidding him closer. He kissed her softly, sucking gently on her lower lip. She moaned, allowing the sensations coursing through her to sweep her up on a tide of passion, grinding her hips against him as he ravished her mouth. His cock surged to life, gently pressing against her hip. Belle stalled, remembering the last time she had felt him. He noticed her hesitation, glancing at her, warmth and gentleness dancing in his sable depths. Instead of backing away as he expected, her hand drifted towards his bulging erection. She lightly stroked him through his trousers, eliciting a guttural moan from his throat.

She fixated her gaze on him as she touched him, her fear subsiding once she realized he was letting her have control. This man wasn't a threat nor her attacker. He was the man she loved, who'd vowed to protect her at all costs. She meditated on these truths, as she intertwined their fingers, guiding his hands to the knot in her robe.

"Sweetheart, are you certain?" he panted heavily against her ear, sending a wave of desire coursing through her.

Belle tried to steady her breathing, battling back her fears, making sure to keep her eyes locked with his. She didn't want him to think she'd push him away again. It had hurt him last time, she knew it had, and she didn't want a repeat performance of that disaster. She was so deeply in love with him … and it was time she stopped holding that part of herself away from him. "Yes, I'm ready," she affirmed, kissing him for confirmation.

With trembling hands he undid the knot, disrobing her, the soft fabric pooling at her feet. He planted a kiss on her right shoulder as his hands sought out her soft breasts, his fingers dancing over her pale skin with the lightest of touches. His lips feathered her collarbone with kisses, and a sultry moan tore from her throat as she allowed the new sensations her husband was invoking through her, reign free.

"You're so beautiful, my Belle," he purred, his hands sliding over her svelte curves.

"Richard," she mewled as his fingers made contact with her slick folds.

"You're so wet," he observed, showing her his fingers which dripped with her essence.

"Make love to me," she keened, as her mind exploded, haywire with emotions she couldn't comprehend, never having felt anything like it before. He seared her lips, panting breathlessly as he devoured her, urging her closer to the bed, the back of her legs hitting the mattress. He cupped the delicious curve of her behind with his right hand, squeezing it tenderly. He guided her onto the bed, her head coming to rest against the pillows.

She watched as he unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it aside. She closed her eyes when she heard the sound of him undoing his belt, her nervousness returning. "Belle, look at me, sweetheart," he crooned.

She opened her eyes, lower lip trembling as she drank in his nude form. His cock was hard and ready for her, but was she? He took himself in his hand, guiding her hand to touch him once more. "Belle, I'm not going to use this to hurt you … only to pleasure you. I'm going to show you what it truly feels like to be loved and cherished. I want you to know how truly precious you are to me by being connected in the deepest way possible. If you want to stop, I will. I won't push you farther than you're willing to go," he reassured her.

She stroked him gently, his eyes full of pure vulnerability. "I want this, and I want you," she asserted firmly. She wanted him more with each passing second, and she refused to let her fears come between them … not this time.

"Then let me take care of you," he whispered, kneeling on the bed beside her. "Open wide for me sweetheart," he commanded gently. Her breath hitched, almost stuttering to a halt, but she didn't refuse him. She parted her thighs, and he came to rest beneath them, his tip lightly brushing against her slick entrance. She forced herself to focus on him as he hovered over her. He wouldn't hurt her, she repeated over and over within her mind, yet she startled despite herself as his work-roughened hand smoothed over her left flank.

"Look at me, Belle. See me," he coaxed, his voice thick with barely restrained desire. A shiver passed through her as it washed over her sensitive nerve endings, that deep timbre heady as any physical caress. Heat pooled low in her belly, chasing away the dark fears which clung to her, and she moaned as rubbed his straining length teasingly against her clit.

"You're so lovely, the most beautiful woman I've ever beheld," he praised, his eyes roaming appreciatively over her nude form. He came to lay beside her, rolling her over on top of him, surprising a little gasp from her.

"What are you doing?" she questioned as he placed his hands against his sides.

"I want you to know you're in complete control, Belle. If I'm on top, then it might elicit a negative reaction as it did last time. I aim to make you feel protected, and that means allowing you to take charge," he said, reaching up to stroke her cheek reverently.

"Alright," Belle sighed, feeling the anxious breath she didn't know she was holding loosen. She gulped back the bile forming in her throat, still somewhat afraid. He took her hand in his, pressing a lingering kiss to her palm before he guided it to his cock, urging her to wrap her fingers around it. She watched him with wide eyes as his hand covered hers, showing her how to touch him, allowing herself to familiarize herself with this part of him before they went any further. Seeing the pleasure bloom on his face, knowing she was the cause, it filled her with a sense of empowerment. He was so vulnerable, the most sensitive part of his body given into her hands. He trusted her not to hurt him. She shivered, and a fresh surge of wetness flooded her core. She glanced between their conjoined hands over his turgid member and his eyes which never seemed to leave her, her own pleading with him to help her. "Richard … please …"

His hand caressed her hip, urging her up onto her knees as he guided her to place the tip of him at her entrance. She could feel him sliding easily through her folds, stretching her until he was fully seated within her. Her body jolted at the feeling of him filling her all at once, but it wasn't unpleasant.

"You're doing wonderfully, my love, and you feel amazing," he assured her. She smiled shyly at him, rocking her hips trustingly. She tested the movement again, relishing the reaction he gave her. His eyes were rimmed with lust, and his jaw went slack as she rolled her hips. He gently grazed her hips, steadying her as she continued to rock against him, her clit hitting his pubic bone, heightening her pleasure.

"That's it, sweetheart, take your pleasure," he moaned as her movements became more erratic. He was mesmerized, watching her face for any sign of distress. His hands helped to guide her as she began to falter. He wouldn't allow her to tire herself out before she reached her peak. She keened long and loud as he leaned up, his lips fastening hotly over her nipple, electricity sending sparks of fire shooting to her core, enough to push her over the edge. Stars burst behind her eyes as the warmth of her first orgasm washed over her. She collapsed on top of him, and he gently wrapped his arms around her consolingly.

"You did so good, my love," he praised, kissing her brow affectionately.

"But, you didn't come," she objected, gazing at him sheepishly.

"This wasn't about me. Besides, seeing you writhe with pleasure was more satisfactory than any orgasm I could have had. Being connected to you was enough. I love you so much, my darling," he whispered against the shell of her ear.

Belle sighed euphorically, being cocooned in the arms of the man she loved left her sated. He rubbed her back soothingly as she fell asleep within his embrace. His eyes drifted shut as he allowed himself to fall asleep, forever grateful he'd made that deal for her hand.

~X~

Three Days Earlier…

"I don't understand, Neal! Why are you uprooting our lives to move to Maine?" Tink questioned her husband in disbelief.

"Because I'm working on a new case which happens to do with this little town. Trust me, it's not what I signed up for. It should only be a couple of months, and then we'll come straight back to Miami," he swore, though he wasn't quite sure if the time frame was relevant.

"Well, it better be worth it," Tink huffed, grabbing her suitcase.

"It will be, darling. I promise," he reassured himself more than her, inwardly dreading their end destination. Of all the places his job could have taken him, why did it have to be Maine? If that wasn't bad enough, it was back to the same town he'd sworn he'd never return to. Seeing his father again didn't appeal to him, but it was inevitable. The town was small, and their chances of running into each other were colossal. As they loaded the car, and he set his GPS for Storybrooke, he knew his running days were over. It was time to pay his dear old dad a visit and put the past behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Safe Haven: Part Eight**

Belle yawned, sighing contentedly, upon realizing the man she loved was spooned pleasantly against her backside. She reached up, patting his silver mane affectionately. He stirred from sleep, bidding her closer. He planted a lingering kiss against her shoulder blade. She turned over in his arms, meeting his amorous gaze. He kissed her cheeks affectionately, and then her nose.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he purred, kissing her lips gently. He swallowed her moan, pressing himself further against her slender frame. Being skin to skin with him was euphoric. Her heart fluttered in her chest, her anxiety relinquished about her lover.

"Good morning, Richard," she replied, her cheeks blooming prettily.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, his eyes glimmering with mischief, making her giggle.

"I certainly did, better than I have in ages," she grinned.

"Are you hungry? I thought we might could have breakfast at Granny's if you're up for it?" he suggested, sweeping a cluster of chestnut locks from her eyes.

"I could certainly go for some pancakes," she blushed as her stomach burgled at the mention of food.

"I take that as a yes," he chuckled, delicately kissing her brow.

"Shower first?" she queried.

"Yes, let's refresh ourselves before heading out," he nodded amicably, pushing back the covers. The moment she pulled away from him, he dreadfully missed the feeling of her supple curves. However, he couldn't complain because of how much progress they'd made in their relationship the previous night. He observed as Belle picked up her discarded robe, exiting the room. He followed suit, grabbing his wrinkled clothing. However much headway they'd made the night before, asking to join her in the shower was out of the question, as tempting as it was. He took the opposite bathroom, readying himself for the day.

~X~

Neal groaned in vexation as the bell, signaling their entry to Granny's filled his ears. He'd been driving for the last three days on little sleep, coffee, and Advil his only sustenance. He'd parked his car on the curb, ready to indulge in some much needed refreshment. Tink followed after him, holding a snoozing Terrance in her arms. They opted for a booth in the back. Neal pulled his ball cap over his eyes, hoping none of the town residents recognized him.

A young waitress wrote down their orders, dashing off to turn it into the kitchen. The one glorious thing about Storybrooke was the town diner. It was unrivaled compared to any place he'd ever dined. There was just something magical about the home cooked cuisine and small town atmosphere.

He was pulled from his musings, upon hearing his wife squeal with excitement. He glanced up to see her embrace a young brunette, and his blood ran cold as he realized the man standing behind her was his father. He cursed under his breath, putting his head down, hoping he hadn't been spotted. He wasn't ready for this confrontation, not this early in the morning without having eaten in nearly sixteen hours.

Belle gasped in surprise as the familiar looking blonde woman embraced her. "Belle, it's so good to see you!" Tink gushed exuberantly.

"Oh my! Tink, I can't believe you're in Storybrooke! Is Neal with you? How long are you staying?" the beauty inquired.

"A couple of months. He's here for work related reasons. I should probably head back before Terrance wakes up. We should definitely reconnect while I'm here. We plan to stay at this bed and breakfast while were in town," Tink supplied.

"Most certainly! Take care!" Belle waved to her old acquaintance, grasping her husband by the hand as they slid into a corner booth.

"Sorry I didn't take the time to properly introduce you, but she seemed in a hurry," Belle apologized, picking up her menu.

"It's alright, sweetheart. No worries," he reassured her, patting her arm from across the table. She beamed at him. He forced a smile, the name Belle had recalled to the blonde woman, resurfacing within his mind. What were the chances her husband had the same name as his estranged son? Hoping was pointless. It was purely coincidental for them to both have the same moniker. Neal was a common name, and the chances of their being a connection were slim to none, still Richard couldn't shake the feeling he was wrong.

Richard and Belle made their way back to the salmon colored parsonage they shared. They sat in the brown Cadillac in silence, their stomachs still full of Granny's blueberry pancakes. Belle noticed the way his jaw clenched and his shoulders stiffened. He'd been acting peculiar ever since her exchange with Tink back at the diner.

"Richard..." Belle spoke his name softly, reaching out to caress his face gingerly. She felt his shoulders relax as he exhaled exhaustively.

"What's wrong? You've been acting strange ever since we left the diner," she pointed out, awaiting an explanation. He sighed deeply but didn't say anything for almost a full minute, gathering his thoughts.

"Remember how I told you I had a son?" he queried, she nodded as worried brown eyes met azure.

"You said his name to the woman we met at the diner, and it brought back a slew of memories. I know it must be a coincidence, but it felt like a wall collapsed around my heart. I've bottled up all the memories of him and packed them away into the far corners of my mind. Hearing his name after all these years released those deep unquenchable yearnings to see him again," he sighed, reclining his head against the headrest, closing his eyes.

"I know you don't like to talk about your past, but we've reached a whole new level of intimacy in our relationship now. I'm your wife, and I love you. I don't care about what happened all those years ago, but perhaps talking about it would help. I'm here if you ever need to," she assured him, giving him one of her brilliant smiles he knew that she secretly reserved for him.

"I appreciate that, sweetheart, but I'm thinking of going to the shop for a bit. I need a little alone time. I promise I'll be back before dark. Why don't you go inside and have a day to yourself? Draw yourself a bath and just relax," he suggested, handing her the door key.

"Alright...I'll see you tonight then," she took the key reluctantly. He noted the frown lines creasing her brow.

"I promise I'll be home soon," he reassured her, leaning over to kiss her forehead gently.

"You better, because I might get cold and need a bit of warming up after my bath," she smirked suggestively as an image of her surrounded by mounds of bubbles and reading a novel popped in his head. The image of her right leg peeping out of the tub nearly sent him over the edge.

"I'll see you tonight, sweetheart," he said, observing her get out of the car and walk up the front steps. It took every bit of self control not to run up those steps and sweep over off her feet and kiss her senselessly. He was certain his bad ankle wouldn't have stopped him.

He parked his car behind the shop and pulled out the key that led to the backroom entrance. He put his cane on the ground to steady himself while he walked to the door. He fumbled with the lock before entering a dark room. He pulled the dusty switch where a single light bulb emitted pale light throughout the room.

"Well, if it isn't my dear old dad."

The familiar voice spoke like a phantom amongst the shadows. He felt his heart plummet in his chest when he turned, twin brown eyes scrutinizing him, making him feel exposed and accused.

"So, you are back in town...I guess it wasn't a hunch after all," he remarked stiffly, meeting the eyes of his son after more than a decade.

"Yeah, I'm back, but aren't you curious about why I'm really here?" he inquired, standing from the red velvet armchair he was previously lounging in. A memory of reading bedtime stories to him flashed in Richard's mind, but it quickly dissipated as his boy gave him a look of pure loathing.

"Yes, I guess I am...What are your reasons?" he inquired as he pulled a cigarette from his suit pocket. Gold didn't smoke much, however he found himself reaching for the tar sticks whenever a stressful situation such as this one arose.

Neal cast him an assessing glance, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but the type of work I do is a bit precarious. I work for a company that allows me to go in undercover and exploit illegal operations. The reason why I'm here is because I believe one is going on in Storybrooke. This place is barely a smudge on the map which makes it the perfect candidate for a sex trafficking ring or an illegal drug operation," Neal stated, resulting in a puzzling glance from Gold.

"And, you think I would be aware if anything like that was going on?" Richard accused, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Yes, or someone paid you a pretty penny to keep quiet about it. All anyone has to do is flash a couple of Benjamins in front of your face, and you'll do anything," he scoffed, Gold's eyes sharpening.

"It's true that I've done some terrible things and turned a blind eye to matters which I probably should have gotten more involved in, but a sex trafficking ring isn't one of them. There was a case a few years ago of a man named Keith Nottingham sexually harassing a few young women around town, but they sent him to state prison," Gold remarked, lighting another cigarette.

"Keith actually got out of prison six months ago, and no one's heard from him since. There have been cases all over Maine of young women between the ages of sixteen and twenty-five disappearing," Neal disclosed, pulling out several creased photos from his pocket. He handed them to Richard, who thumbed through them. He was surprised that each girl had chestnut hair and blue eyes just like...He felt nauseated as he handed the pictures back to Neal, settling in the red arm chair, steadying himself, snuffing out the cigarette.

"Feeling a bit ill, Papa?" Neal stared at him accusingly. Richard shook his head, gripping the armrests tightly.

"Those women all resemble my wife, and it's peculiar, because, she was raped seven months ago when she was on her way home from work one night. She got pregnant, and I married her to save her from the town's scrutiny. No one was ever turned in because she told me they threatened to kill her. I vowed to protect her and the child. I was going to adopt it, but she lost it about three months ago. I don't know what to say..." he confessed as tears streamed down his face, unaware.

Neal stepped back, amazed by his father's confession. He'd never seen the man so vulnerable in all his years. Richard placed his hands over his eyes as his cane clattered to the floor as he openly sobbed in front of his boy.

It stirred something inside of him. He wanted to be angry at this man and hate him, but he couldn't. He touched his arm softly. Gold flinched at the contact.

Neal swallowed hard. "These criminals could be behind your wife's rape...I promise you that I will bring them to justice." Neal vowed.

Richard shook his head, grabbing his hand."No, _we_ will bring them to justice. The men who did this to Belle will all pay, with their blood if I have anything to do with it!" he swore through clenched teeth.

Neal nodded somberly, sensing his father's pain in each word. They decided not to implore any further about the issues which had separated them. There would be time for that. After an exchange of phone numbers, Gold locked up the shop, and both went their separate ways.

~X~

When he arrived home, he practically sprint up the walkway, tearing into the house. He pitched off his loafers and hung his coat carelessly on the rack. He could hear soft music playing as he made his way up the stairs. His bad ankle protested with each step, but he pushed himself until he came to the library. She was sitting in her favorite chair, reading a novel.

"Belle..." he breathed, her name an incantation upon his lips. He collapsed onto his knees, laying his head in her lap. An ugly sob tore from his throat. She had no time to react, but found herself cradling him as he baptized her skirt with his tears.

"Richard," she crooned. He chose not to reply, but instead, stood up and hoisted her into his arms, ravishing her mouth, and kissing down her neck.

"Your first time was meant to be special, not with some monster," he muttered as he deposited her back onto the chair. He kissed her breathlessly. She placed her hands on his shoulders to halt him.

"What's gotten into you?" she inquired. His dress shirt was wrinkled and half open. She could see his chest rising and falling tumultuously as she posed the question.

"My son is back in town...He's apparently married to that woman you know who ran that boutique down in Florida. He told me he does undercover work for the government by exploiting illegal operations. He informed me about several women who have been abducted in the Maine area. They all have a striking resemblance to you, Belle. He believes that there's some kind of sex trafficking ring going on in Storybrooke," he explained.

"I know, but my rapist didn't abduct me...He just raped me..." she whispered harshly, her hands trembling violently.

"Yes, and it seems that he's become unhealthily obsessed with brunettes. Neal came here to see if I had any information about it. He must have pieced a clue together when he saw us in the diner. I promise you that no one is going to harm you, sweetheart. I won't let you out of my sight," he declared, scooping her into his arms, settling down on the chaise, rocking her back and forth gently.

They stayed like that for a long time until he heard soft snuffles erupting from her throat. He carried her to their bedchamber, tucking her snugly under the blankets He stalked to the window, drawing the curtains, oblivious to who was watching him in the thick clearing of trees behind the house, and who had been for weeks now.

 **A/AN: Things are about to get real dark here soon. Stay tuned, Dearies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Safe Haven: Part Nine**

 **A/AN: Belle has a run in with her father, and she confides in Tink about the rape.**

Belle stirred her cereal absentmindedly as Richard read the morning paper. He seemed antsy and said that Neal would be there at nine, but she wasn't coming along. Apparently, Tink was coming and would be bringing her three year old son with her. Belle thought it might be nice to get to know the other woman but in reality, she just wanted to spend the day with her husband. The news he'd told told her the night before hadn't settled well with her.

The revelation of seventeen girls with brown hair and blue eyes missing in the surrounding area made her believe the worst. These occurrences had happened within a month after she'd been raped. Was it possible that her rapist had become overly obsessed with her and was trying to fill a sadistic void by going after women which looked like her?

She was pulled from her disarray of thoughts upon hearing the doorbell ring. Richard stood up and walked to the door. She could hear talking in the background but opted to keep her gaze averted.

"Hello, Belle," a soothing voice greeted her with an accent almost matching her own.

"Hello, Tink," Belle returned, greeting her new friend. Tink sat down beside her while holding a sleeping blond haired boy.

"Belle, Neal and I are going out, but we should be back before six. We'll be taking Neal's car, so you can take the Cadillac if you feel like venturing out. I'm sure Belle wouldn't mind showing you what little ole Storybrooke has to offer, Mrs. Cassidy," Richard spoke, fixing his eyes on Tink.

"Oh, Mr. Gold, please call me, Tink," she insisted.

Richard nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Very well then, Tink it is." He turned to Belle, exchanging no words, only a goodbye kiss.

He turned to walk out the door, turning around to come back to the table. He placed his mouth to her ear." _We will find him,"_ he whispered in his thick brogue. She shuddered, grasping his hand tightly in her own, as blue eyes locked with brown.

"Let's go," Richard commanded, turning to face Neal. In a matter of minutes, she heard the front door shut, and the rev of the engine as Neal's silver Volvo pulled out of the driveway.

"Your husband really seems like a good man," Tink reverberated, causing Belle to tear her gaze away from foyer.

"He is a good man. He rescued me from a horrible situation. I just wasn't aware everything would turn out so well," she sighed, smiling softly at Tink.

"I wouldn't mind hearing about it if you're up for it," the blond woman prompted, causing Belle's heart to clench painfully. She hadn't confided in anyone about the rape but Richard. Maybe it would be good to bare her soul to another. She'd never had many friends growing up and after going off to college, she'd lost contact with all of them.

Belle hadn't noticed her hands were trembling until Tink reached out to steady her. She looked up at her with blazing blue eyes."You can trust me, Belle. If you're not comfortable with telling me, then it's okay," Tink assured her. The beauty sighed, leading her into the living room.

Tink placed Terrence on the pink plush sofa while they took the adjacent armchairs. "Last year, I was living in Boston, attending college at Harvard. I was working on my master's degree, when my father called me to tell me of his failing business. He sounded desperate, so I abandoned all of my coursework to move back home. I took a job at the town library but the money I made didn't even make a dent in our bills." Belle took a deep breath as she began to relay the hardest part.

Tink listened intently as Belle continued, her voice wavering. "I was walking home one night after working late at the library. A man I didn't recognize started following me and attacked me. He raped me and threatened to kill my father if I told anyone. A short while later, I found out I was pregnant. I ran into my father's shop, while Richard was threatening to take his business. After I told my father what was going on, Richard told me that he would wipe my father's debt clean if I would marry him, so I consented. He was going to adopt the child, but I lost it a couple of months ago...I know it may sound peculiar, but he loves me, and I love him."

Belle hadn't realized she was crying until Tink embraced her."You poor dear...No one deserves to have gone through so much," Tink whispered, rubbing soothing circles along her backside. Belle pulled away, smiling brokenly.

"It feels so good to confide in someone. No one knows about the rape besides Richard. He's been so supportive through it all. There are many people in town who don't care for him, but he's the most loving man I've ever known," Belle remarked, gushing over how much she loved her husband.

"Who cares what people think? If he makes you happy then that's all that matters, and from the sound of it, he sounds like an exemplary man," Tink added, squeezing her hand lightly.

Belle smiled, stifling back her tears. It felt liberating to let someone in, and she felt like she could trust Tink. Both women looked in the direction of the loveseat when they heard Terrence whimpering. Tink hoisted the little boy into her arms.

"How about we take a trip to the park and grab some ice cream?" Belle suggested as Terrence's eyes lit up at the mention of ice cream.

"Can I have ice cweam, mummy? Pease?" the little boy asked, glancing up at his mother.

"I suppose that would be all right. Lead the way, Belle." Tink said, following the brunette out the door, proceeding to the Cadillac.

~X~

Belle and Tink sat on a park bench, watching Terrence play on the swings. Belle lapped the melting vanilla ice cream off of the sides of her cone. Storybrooke Park was usually bustling with children, but today it was practically empty. The only other occupants were the sheriff's wife, Mary Margret and her daughter Emma, and Ashley Locke and her daughter Alexandria.

"What's it like living in Storybrooke?" Tink inquired, staring absentmindedly into space. Belle stopped licking her cone, pondering the question.

"It's quite dull, but Storybrooke has its own quaint charm, I suppose. I grew up here and moved to Boston after high school. The friends I used to have are all living their own lives now, and even though it's a small town, I don't hear from anyone. The dull canvas of gray, which was my life, has finally filled with color again since I married Richard." Belle gushed, feeling blissful as she thought of her lover.

Tink smiled at the beauty's comment. "I grew up in New York my whole life, so living in a small town would feel like a breath of fresh air in my opinion," Tink said, traipsing towards Terrence who was contentedly building a sand castle with Alexandria and Emma.

"Shouldn't you be about six months pregnant now? Did Gold make you have an abortion?" a familiar voice behind her sniggered. Belle turned around to meet the eyes of her estranged father.

"Papa, what are you doing here!?" Belle demanded, her cheeks flushing angrily at his retort.

"My shop is right across the street, and when I saw you sitting here, I decided to come over. I haven't heard from you in weeks. Is that any way to treat your, papa?" Maurice jeered, etching closer to her. Belle jumped up, putting some distance between them.

"Your debt has been wiped clean, Papa, and I've moved on with my life. Richard makes me happy, and I love him!" she bellowed.

He grabbed her wrist forcefully, upon hearing her declaration of love."That beast has brainwashed you! You don't love him, and he definitely doesn't love you! He isn't capable of it! I think it's time you came back home where you belong!" he ordered, something malicious lurking in his eyes.

"Let her go!" Tink commanded, her accent thick with fury. Mary Margret and Ashley were right behind her, giving him threatening stares.

"Mind your own business!" Maurice sneered, squeezing Belle's wrist harder, causing her to wince in pain.

"You have three seconds to let her go or I'm calling David!" Mary Margret threatened.

Maurice pushed Belle aside, and Ashley caught her. Belle rubbed her arm as she watched her father scuttle back to his shop.

"Who was that man?" Tink inquired.

"He's my father," she retorted with a loud sigh.

~X~

Father and son had began searching the town for suspicious behavior, but had came up mostly empty handed . Richard sighed, pushing his key into the lock, Neal trailing close behind.

"How about we start first thing Monday morning? It will give me a day to go over the information we've gathered, and you can spend time doing whatever it is you do," Neal remarked as they walked into the living room.

Richard gasped when he noticed his wife wearing a sling."Sweetheart, what happened!?" he asked, rushing to her side.

"We went to the park today and her father came over and tried to make her go home with him. He grabbed her arm forcefully, causing her to sprain her wrist. Mary Margret threatened to call the police if he didn't leave," Tink supplied, while Belle averted her gaze uncomfortably.

"Did he touch you anywhere else, Belle?" he inquired softly, but Neal could sense a mixture of venom in his brogue.

"No, he just insulted us. That was all," Belle sighed, evading the subject.

"We should go, Neal," Tink interjected, grabbing her husband's arm, leading him towards the front door.

"But, why?" he asked, feeling unnerved by his wife's behavior.

"Because they need to talk privately," she snapped, shutting the door behind them. He nodded, taking Terrence from her and placing the sleeping boy on his shoulder.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it!" she asserted, bounding towards the stairs. He sighed, hearing their bedroom door slam and lock from upstairs. He hobbled up the stairs, his bad leg protesting with each step.

"Belle, please don't shut me out," he pleaded, rapping softly on the door.

Several minutes passed, and he sighed, ready to retreat as the door finally opened. "I'm sorry, it's just, today brought up so many painful memories," she sighed somberly.

He reached out, cupping her face lovingly."You can tell me anything, sweetheart. I'll never berate you for sharing what's on your heart," he assured her, leading her over to the bed. She knotted her fingers through his, before delving more into her past.

"My father is an alcoholic. After my mother died, he started drinking more heavily. Sometimes he would have these raging fits and would hit me. He's the main reason I left Storybrooke. I should have had no desire to help him with his financial crisis, but I felt obligated. He was my father after all. After our nuptials, I decided to distance myself from him. It seemed like a good excuse to finally be able cut ties with him and start life anew," she disclosed, glancing sorrowfully at her hands.

"I will make him pay for everything he's done to you. Mark my word," he vowed, snarling angrily.

Belle shook her head, cupping his cheek gently."Don't stoop to his level. What's done is done. Everyone has such a dark opinion of you but prove them wrong. Don't give into your hate when there's so much love to be shared between us," she whispered, taking their hands, and placing them over his beating heart.

"I will strive to be a better man for you, Belle, but I won't let anyone harm you," he vowed, easing her back onto the bed. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She ran her fingers through his hair, moaning softly.

"I love you, Richard," she mumbled, pulling at the lapels of his suit.

"And, I love you too, Belle," he reverberated, trailing kisses down her nape. She undid the buttons on his shirt between sipping kisses. She shimmied out of her skirt, the rest of their clothing coming off slowly.

He relished the feeling of being skin to skin with her."You are so beautiful," he rumbled in his thick brogue, dusting a finger down her hip, as his eyes roamed over her body appreciatively.

"And I'm all yours..." she whispered, sending a shiver down his spine. She pulled him closer, her fingers dancing along his backside. He captured her lips in a hungry kiss as they enraptured themselves in a night full of marital bliss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Safe Haven: Part Ten**

 **A/AN: There will be some very dark themes in the upcoming chapters of this story. I'm not writing rape scenes but there will be mentions of death and violence. Please read at your own discretion!**

 **Six Weeks Later...**

Richard spooned himself against his wife, sighing pleasantly at the feeling of warmth her body radiated. He buried his face in her thick chestnut curls, inhaling the faint traces of her vanilla shampoo. He groaned inwardly when she abruptly pulled away from his embrace, dashing towards the hallway bathroom. He grabbed his cane, placing both feet on the floor, following after her. He heard unpleasant moans and gagging when he opened the door. Belle was bent over the commode, coughing up last night's dinner. He pulled her hair back, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Sweetheart, are you all right?" he queried.

She looked up at him with traces of vomit on her mouth. "That's really not an appropriate question to ask at the moment Richard," she snapped, standing up from the commode, wiping her mouth on her shirt sleeve. He was taken aback by her biting remark, never expecting such a retort from his sweet Belle.

"Well is there anything I can do to make it better?" he asked, standing a few feet away. He watched her wash her mouth out with water. She turned to face him, sighing exhaustively. She closed her eyes, rubbing her temples agitatedly.

"What about some hot tea and a massage?" he suggested.

she nodded compliantly.

"I'll get right to it." He walked out of the bathroom, hoping her mood improved. He made his way downstairs to prepare some ginger tea, hoping it alleviated her nausea.

When he returned to their bedroom, he found her stretched out on the bed in her pink satin gown. He groaned inwardly at the sight before him. He trained his eyes on her face instead of her creamy white legs.

"I thought ginger tea would help with the nausea," he supplied, sitting the steaming cup on her nightstand. She opened her eyes smiling. She sat up and picked up the cup, placing it to her lips. She drank the hot tea, sighing euphorically.

"Now, how about that massage?" she inquired, eying him suggestively. She rolled over on her stomach as he stood beside the bed. He dug his fingers into her back, eliciting a sultry moan from her throat. He continued to rub, surprised by her vocal expression. He wasn't complaining by any means, but he couldn't help but think that his sweet little wife was acting a bit peculiar.

"Belle, are you feeling alright?" Richard asked, digging into her shoulder blades. She turned over, giving him a half lidded gaze.

"I feel hot and everything inside me feels tingly. My senses have heightened, making me feel extremely sensitive, especially to touch," she remarked, pulling him towards her.

Her lips crashed against his, and he could feel how eager she was by the way she fumbled with his night shirt. He pulled away from her, the lusty haze in his mind clearing. "As much as I would enjoy making love to you, Belle, I think you should rest. You're clearly not yourself," he stated, smoothing out his ruffled nightclothes.

"What do you mean I'm not myself!?" she asserted, fierceness burning in her gaze.

"Your demeanor has changed. You got sick this morning and now you want us to make love. How can you go from one extreme to the next?" he questioned, feeling a nervous lump rise in his throat.

"Are you trying to say I'm hormonal!?" she bellowed, standing up from the bed, sauntering towards him. She backed him into a corner, giving him an assessing glance.

"I never said that, sweetheart...I just think you need your rest," he returned, his heart hammering against his ribcage. He'd never been exposed to this side of Belle before, and it was simply terrifying.

"I just don't know, Richard," she mumbled, falling into his embrace, sobbing uncontrollably. He held her close, rubbing her back gently.

"Oh, Belle...Sweetheart, it's all right," he crooned, holding her close. He led her back towards the bed, placing the blanket back over her lithe frame.

"I'm going to give the doctor a call..." he told her.

She nodded amicably, turning over, falling asleep instantaneously. Gold scratched his head in disbelief. What could be going on with his Belle?

~X~

Neal stretched his legs, giving out a loud yawn. He glanced over at his wife who was still snoozing, their three year old son tucked between them. A five day stay had quickly turned into six weeks, and he still wasn't any closer to finding their murderer. He felt like he was running in circles, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave, until the case was solved.

He picked up a pen and hotel notepad, sprawling a choppy note across it. He sat it on his pillow so Tink would see it when she awoke. He pulled on a pair of jogging pants and sweatshirt. He grabbed his sunglasses, closing the door behind him soundlessly.

He'd ran through the woods plenty of times, but today he felt drawn to a different path. He ran towards a hiking trail which was rarely used anymore. It was slightly overgrown from limited usage, but he couldn't bring himself to go his usual route. It was still fairly early, the sun just beginning to rise over the horizon.

He breathed in the crisp fall air, fueling his lungs. He headed into a more wooded area, one not meant for hiking. He slowed his run to a steady jog. The foliage became thicker, and he paused, walking languidly. He ducked under the overgrown trees, coming to a decaying bridge. The structure was rickety and appeared to be unstable. The brook which ran through it had dried up ages ago.

Neal wasn't certain what had attracted him to this place, but it felt vital. He walked down into the gulley to get a better view of the bridge, stammering backwards once he glimpsed the rotting corpse. He felt his insides lurch and vision blur as he looked upon the body of one of the missing women he kept in his case file.

The young woman's face was bruised and her lips were cracked. He noticed her dress was torn. He ripped his gaze away, unable to look anymore. He ran along the path, tears blurring his vision. He swiped them away quickly, knowing what he must do.

He felt his adrenaline dissipating when he barged into the sheriff's office. A man with russet brown hair gazed at him with cautious eyes. "May I help you, sir?" the man spoke in his thick English accent.

"I was running through the woods, and I found a young woman's body. It's under an old bridge in the forest," Neal blurted out.

The sheriff's face paled, and he walked around the desk. "Are you sure?" he spoke, his voice turning suspicious.

"Look, I know what I saw. Why would I make it up?" Neal defended, feeling scrutinized by the sheriff's gaze.

"I'll check it out in a bit, but I think you should go," the sheriff commanded, pointing towards the door.

Neal realized something was off, but he chose not to say anything."Of course," he complied, heading back towards the inn. He pulled out his cellphone, ducking into a vacant alley. He found his father's number, pushing send. He waited anxiously as the phone rang, but he received no answer. He decided that tonight he would go back to the location where he found the body and investigate further. Something nefarious was going on in this town, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

~X~

Richard demanded the hospital send a nurse to his residence. With a bit of threatening to raise the rent, it had worked. They'd sent a nurse named Goldie with bouncing blonde curls. She did a full body examination and tested a urine sample. Ten minutes later, the nurse returned to their room, smiling brightly.

"Mr and Mrs Gold, I have some wonderful news!" she beamed, walking back into the room. Mr Gold who was now sitting beside their bed with Belle's hand in his, met Goldie's gaze.

"What is it, dearie?" he inquired calmly, attempting to mask the anxiety in his voice.

"You're going to be parents!" she affirmed, showing them a plastic stick with two pink intricate lines.

"Wait, I'm pregnant!?" Belle demanded, reaching for the stick. She grabbed it before Richard had time to look at it. She felt her heart pound, staring at the two pink lines. She felt herself going back to the day she found out she was going to be a mother for the first time. Tears welled up in her eyes once she realized this was her second chance, their second chance.

"How far along am I?" Belle demanded, pushing back her anxiety.

"I'm not for sure, Mrs. Gold. You need to come in for a full examination so that we can get a better idea of what's going on. When I get back to the hospital, I can make you an appointment," Goldie offered.

"Thank you very much. Just call us later to confirm it," Belle supplied.

Richard and Belle sat in companionable silence, joy radiating across their faces. "We're going to have a baby," Belle smiled with tear dimmed eyes, grabbing her husband's hand.

"That we are..." he smiled softly, placing his hand over her flat abdomen.

The tender moment was disturbed when he heard his phone rang. He picked it up, noting Neal was calling him. "I'll be right back, sweetheart," he kissed her forehead affectionately, leaving the room to take the call.

He preferred to take Neal's calls in private, just in case they held bad news for them. The fact there was a crazed sadist running around abducting women which looked like her put Belle on edge, and he didn't want to distress her, especially since he knew there was a baby on the way.

"Hello?" Richard spoke into the phone several doors down. He settled down on the bed in one of the many guest rooms.

"Papa! You're never going to believe this!" Neal exclaimed in a strangled voice.

"Slow down...What is it, son?" Richard spoke calmly into the receiver.

"I went for a run this morning, and I found a body. It was one of the girls that was abducted. I believe her name was Valerie. She was twenty-one. I went to the sheriff's station, and they pretty much told me to leave and mind my own business. I believe something shady is going on," Neal explained.

Richard inhaled sharply, nearly dropping the phone. "I can't tell Belle this...I called the doctor this morning when she wasn't feeling well. They told us she was pregnant. Her condition is already questionable, and I don't want to risk anything. She's finally happy for once, and I plan to keep it that way." Richard expressed, attempting to keep his hands from shaking.

"I understand, I plan to go back there tonight to investigate further. At least I know I'm in the right place. There's definitely an underground operation going on here. I've just got to find out who's running it," he remarked frustratingly.

"Be careful, son...I believe I'm going to take Belle to the cabin tonight. Call me if you're in the area, and we'll talk," he returned, his voice slightly frazzled.

"I'll do that...Take care of Belle," Neal remarked.

"I will son...I'll talk to you soon," he responded, ending the call. His heart felt heavy when he walked back into their room. He imagined the poor young woman left desolate under the bridge. He felt his insides somersault, realizing that woman could have been Belle. He schooled his features, putting on a smile to conceal his reaction.

"What's wrong, Richard?" Belle inquired, picking up on his despondent mood.

"I thought it might be nice if I took you up to the cabin tonight. It's on some of the property I own on the backside of Storybrooke. I don't go up there very often, and I thought we could celebrate our joyous news," Richard suggested, diverting her attention away from his distress.

"I would love too!" she beamed, grasping his hand tightly. He smiled back, thankful for the distraction.

~X~

They drove up to the cabin three hours later. It was the size of a normal house in Storybrooke, but this didn't surprise Belle, because she knew her husband was a wealthy. The first thing he did was prepare dinner for them.

"It smells divine," Belle praised as he placed a dish in front of her.

"It isn't much, but I hope you enjoy it," he said, putting a small amount of noodles and sauce on her plate. She took her fork and twisted some noodles around it. She opened her mouth placing a small bite to her lips. He shuddered when she let out a savory moan.

He almost dropped the fork when she pulled him forward, "Richard, this spaghetti is amazing! You should make it more often." she complimented, and he knew it had to be the pregnancy hormones.

"I'll make it anytime you like, darling" he answered. Belle smiled, reluctantly letting go of his arm. He seated himself in front of her and placed a generous amount of spaghetti on his plate.

They ate in companionable silence until a question popped in his head. "So, Belle, how do you feel about staying here tonight? Do you like it?" he asked, hoping it pleased her.

He was startled when he felt her arms around his neck, binding him. "Thank you for everything. There's nothing more I would like better than to spend time with you," she revealed, fixating her gaze on him.

"It's so amazing how one person can make you feel so loved," he spoke, cupping her face in his hands reverently. She pressed a fervent kiss to his lips, and all he could think of in that moment was how grateful he was to have made that deal with her all those months ago.

Slow kisses led to gentle caresses as they helped each other out of their clothing. They barely made it to the couch as she panted heavily underneath him. Every nerve ending in her body was blazing, and she called out his name more than once during their lovemaking. Every part of him focused on pleasing her as they moved together simultaneously, both lost in throes of passion.

Several yards away, a stranger watched them through binoculars, snarling vehemently. He flung the binoculars some distance away, biting his tongue until a metallic taste filled his mouth.

"I should have never let you get away, but I promise you that I will get you back," he swore, stalking deep into the woods to plot his revenge. She would be his and no one would stand in his way, he vowed.

 **A/AN: Phew! Man that was intense! Please tell me what you think in the reviews! Any theories? Any suspicions? In the next chapter, Neal makes another fatal discovery...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Safe Haven: Part Eleven**

 **A/AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I'm not going to elaborate much on this one except that it's going to have some crucial moments in it...**

Richard watched his wife sleeping peacefully on the pullout couch. He stroked her hair aimlessly, kissing her forehead lovingly. He heard his phone buzzing in his pocket, so he walked into the kitchen so he didn't disturb her. He held the phone to his ear, whispering a muffled 'hello'.

"Hey dad, It's Neal. I'm outside. Do you care to come out for a minute?" his son inquired.

Richard nodded to himself, ending the call with a "sure thing." He walked outside onto the porch, closing the door soundlessly behind him.

"What is it, son?" Richard inquired, noticing his boy sitting on the porch swing. He watched Neal burn through a half smoked cigarette, smoke rings fading under the porch light.

"It's about the body I found earlier. I went back to the bridge and it's gone. Someone is trying to mess with me," he muttered, lighting another.

Richard sat beside him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "We'll find them...I have power over the people of Storybrooke. Seventy-five percent of the land is mine," he affirmed.

Neal looked into his eyes emptily. "Her name was Valerie Crimms... She was just twenty years old. She's been missing for three months but by the looks of her body, she hadn't been dead long. That means that the rest of those girls are probably here. We have to find them, Papa..." Neal pleaded, breaking into a quiet sob.

Richard felt his heart lurch at his son's confession. He longed to pull his boy into his arms like old times, shielding him from the ugliness which plagued the world, but he wasn't a child anymore. He knew his son worked in a dangerous field. He found himself pulling his boy into a firm embrace anyway.

"We will find them son," he said in his soothing brogue. Neal sniffled, leaning into his father's lithe frame. He allowed himself to be vulnerable for a moment, because he knew he had to be strong from now on. Neal had no room for weakness in his life because those innocent girls and family depended on him.

"There...There son," Richard crooned before releasing him.

Neal wiped away the rest of his tears, smiling brokenly. "Thanks, Papa." he muttered, finishing the rest of his cigarette.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Neal suggested, putting his lighter into his back pocket.

"I can't go far...My leg won't allow it, and I don't want to leave Belle by herself for too long," Richard replied.

"That's fine. I just want to take a look over that hill over there," he explained. Both men walked towards the hill, Richard holding onto his son for support. Neal held the flashlight with his free hand as they approached the top. He spotted the area with the light, blinking when he saw something suspicious down below.

"What is that down there?" Richard observed as the light scanned the perimeter.

"I'm not sure...How about we have a look?" Neal suggested. Richard compliantly followed his son down the hill into a thick clearing.

Neal pushed back the overgrowth of trees. He jumped back when he caught two pairs of dead eyes looking at him. "Papa look!" he stammered as he focused the flashlight on two deceased girls. Both of them withheld a look of terror on their faces as they stared back at him emptily. He then noticed the chest wound. They had both been shot through the heart, meaning they would have died on impact.

"This can't be!" Richard said fearfully, his voice trembling with every word.

"We have to get back to Belle! They're just a distraction! Someone has been tracking our every move, and they knew I would be on the hunt for more bodies! They murdered these poor girls in case we decided to venture out here!" Neal surmised. He watched his father stare back at him in horror, not wasting any time as he practically crawled back up the incline. Neal raced after him. Richard stumbled back down the decline, clenching his jaw in pain as he stumbled over a rock, but he didn't falter, his adrenaline was pumping, his mind focused solely on returning to Belle.

~X~

He watched the cabin from a distance, waiting for the two men to take their leave. He didn't have much time if he was going to succeed with his plan. He took the cloth from his pocket, drenched in chloroform. If he was going to take her, then he would have to make sure she went willingly. He smirked to himself as he approached the cabin, its other occupants out of range for the time being. He opened the door. The living room was dimly lit and that's when he saw her. She was lying on a sofa bed, her hair splayed behind her in a tousled disarray. A thin sheet covered her decadent frame, sending a wave of desire through him. He licked his lips lewdly as he imagined all of the activities they would engage in later. The truth was he had many girls which resembled her, but they weren't doing it for him. He was growing weary of them and had already disposed of several. He shuddered, dusting a finger down her jawline, mesmerized by her beauty. What did that old cripple have that he didn't? She surely couldn't love that wash up! He took the thin sheet, pulling it down slowly, groaning as his eyes roamed over her body. He stepped back when she forcefully pulled the sheet back up, moaning in her sleep.

"Just five more minutes, Richard..." she mumbled, turning over. He grimaced when he heard her say her lover's name. Hearing that name broke the spell she held over him. Suddenly all he wanted to do was tear her limb from limb. He was about to lunge at her when he heard yelling coming from outside the cabin. He raced for the backdoor, thrusting it open before he was caught. He raced out into the night, not stopping until he was miles away from her.

Richard burst through the door, his suit streaked with mud. His ligament protested as he took each step, the pain so excruciating he thought he might faint. Neal followed close behind, sighing in relief when he noted she was still fast asleep on the pullout bed.

"Papa...She's okay..." Neal reassured him. Richard sighed, allowing his fear to dissipate, a calm settling over him.

Neal watched as his father sat beside his wife. He took her hand, kissing it gently. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again," he mumbled between each kiss. Neal decided to leave them alone as he walked towards the back of the house. He swallowed hard when he noticed the back door was open. He closed it silently, keeping it to himself. Someone had been here, but he didn't want to unsettle his father anymore. It had been a rough night, and he still needed to report those bodies to the authorities, but what good would it do him? He knew someone would just move them and play him as the fool. He groaned, running his fingers through his hair agitatedly, locking the backdoor. He would tell his father what happened, but not today. He walked back into the living room to see him still clutching her hand, quietly.

"Papa, let's get a look at your leg. You fell several times," Neal said gently. Richard compliantly held out his leg. Neal rolled up his pant leg, noting some slight bruising.

"It doesn't look like anything too serious, but I think you should put some ice on it. I can stay the night if you'd like," Neal responded.

Richard sighed, sweeping graying locks from his eyes."Don't trouble yourself, my boy. You've got a family waiting for you," he retorted.

Neal shrugged. "I'm not leaving you here when we both know a murderer is on the loose. We'll both leave at first light. We'll coax Belle into going out with Tink while you and I drop by the sheriff's station. Since you have so much power over this town, I figure you might make more of an impression than me," he remarked.

Richard smirked."Oh they will listen to me," he said darkly.

Neal swallowed unsteadily, his father's countenance permeated with vexation. Neal knew if his father ever came face to face with Belle's rapist that he would kill him in cold blood.

"Let me get you some ice," Neal returned, breaking the uncomfortable silence which had formed between them. He returned with a Ziploc bag full of ice. He pressed the bag onto his father's swollen ankle, causing him to wince in pain.

"You keep that there, and I'll get you some clothes," Neal remarked.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Richard inquired, holding the bag of ice against his swollen ankle.

"No...I'm going to keep watch," Neal supplied, handing him a change of clothes. He watched his father limp away, returning several minutes later, wearing the blue silk pajamas.

"I think I'm going to opt for watching her sleep instead. Watching her brings tranquility to my weary soul," he replied, sweeping a cluster of chestnut curls from her eyes.

"Are you excited about being a father again?" Neal inquired, hoping to take his father's mind off of previous events. A soft smile tugged at the older man's lips, stretching across his weathered features.

"I am...Belle is my second chance, though I don't deserve her. She doesn't deserve someone as dark as me. If she only knew who I truly was, then she would surely walk away," he confided, respiring exhaustively, placing his head in his hands, wearily.

"I think she would still love you despite all those things, Papa...You're not the same man I once knew. She's changed you, and I don't t believe you realize it." Neal said, resting his hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you're right," Richard replied, gazing fondly at the snoozing beauty. The night stretched on, resulting in Neal falling asleep in the chair. Richard settled down beside his wife during the early morning, thankful she was safe by his side.

~X~

Neal excused himself when Belle awoke, granting them some privacy. She smiled brilliantly at her husband."What's Neal doing here?" she questioned, yawning drowsily.

"He stopped by last night to go over a few things about the case. We had a long talk, and I encouraged him to stay since it's been over a decade since we've spent any time together," he remarked, concealing the part about finding the bodies.

"That sounds lovely! So, what are we doing today?" the beauty inquired, etching closer to him.

"I have a bit of business to attend to this morning, but I was thinking it might be good if you spent some quality time with Tink. You could even tell her your special news." he encouraged.

She smiled brightly at his suggestion. "That's a wonderful idea!" she agreed, stretching her legs.

"Excellent! How about you get dressed, and we meet her at the diner?" he surmised. She kissed the tip of his nose lightly, bounding in the direction of the shower.

The ride back into town consisted of Belle animatedly talking about the baby and her nursery plans. It was a nice distraction from the matter at hand. Tink was waiting for her at the diner when they arrived. He kissed her goodbye, reluctantly letting her go. He was afraid to leave her alone for a second, his gut clenching painfully as he recounted the haunted looks on the dead girls' faces.

"She'll be safe with, Tink," Neal assured him, clapping his shoulder consolingly.

"I know, now let's do this," he retorted, sheer determination in his voice. He parked the Cadillac beside the sheriff's station. Neal narrowed his eyes, noting the sheriff he'd talked to the day before was off duty. He didn't know this man, but he was pretty certain his father did.

"Mr. Nolan, where's your partner?" Richard spoke in a clipped tone, startling the young sheriff.

"Graham is off today, Mr. Gold. He'll be absent the rest of the week, actually. He's visiting some out of town relatives. Is there anything I can do for you?" the blond man asked.

"We need you to take a little ride with us, Mr. Nolan. There's something wicked and revolting going on in this town, but we're not going to tell you what it is. We want you to see it with your very own eyes," he remarked cryptically.

"Of course...Let me just get my keys," he complied, a tinge of hesitancy in his tone as he retrieved them from the drawer.

David drove the police car back to Gold's cabin. David turned off the ignition, giving them both pointed looks."What did you bring me out here to show me?" he asked, scratching his head curiously.

"Something I hope you'll never have to see the rest of your life," Neal remarked, leading him to the incline. Richard stayed in the patrol car, unable to look upon those corpses again.

"I'm not sure what's going on-" David halted as Neal pulled back the trees. The young sheriff stumbled backwards, the color draining from his face.

"We found them last night. I actually found another body the day before, but when I told your partner, he merely brushed me off. I have a feeling he isn't on vacation," Neal disclosed.

"I don't know what to do! I've only had this job a few months, and why would someone do this!?" David queried in disbelief, unable to clarify his true emotions.

"I believe there's a sex trafficking ring going on in Storybrooke. My name is Neal Cassidy, David, and I'm an undercover detective. If you'll help me out, then I can keep you safe, but I need some inside assistance. You see, my father's wife was raped several months ago by someone. There have been abductions of various women between sixteen and twenty-five in the last few months, with similar features as Belle. We believe whoever is doing this has become unhealthily obsessed with her, and we need you to help us find him before more girls wind up dead," Neal dispelled.

"I don't want anything like this to happen ever again. I'll do whatever it takes to bring these criminals to justice," David swore solemnly.

"Good, then let's begin," Neal affirmed, a plan forming in the back of his mind. He would have to make as many alliances as he could if he wanted to catch these criminals. He just hoped he could save the rest of them before it was too late.


	12. Chapter 12

**Safe Haven: Part Twelve**

Belle's stomach knotted with anticipation as they sat in the waiting room of the gynecologist's office. This was her second time at the office since before she'd lost her first child. She felt Richard squeeze her hand comfortingly. She glanced up at her husband, a thoughtful expression upon his face.

"I know you're scared after what happened, but I promise you things will be different this time," he vowed, squeezing her hand affirmatively.

"I know, I'm just nervous," she confided, a worn pregnancy magazine catching her eye. She picked it up and began reading an article on the benefits of breastfeeding.

It seemed as if no time had passed until she heard her name being called by a nurse, holding a clipboard. Belle stood, ready to head to her assigned room. She glanced back at Richard, who trailed close behind.

"Let's check your weight first, Mrs. Gold." The nurse flashed her a brilliant smile, putting her nerves at ease. She jotted things down on her clipboard, then led them to a vacant room. She checked Belle's vitals, and handed her a paper gown.

"Please strip from the waist down and lay down on the table. Doctor Rose will see you shortly," she instructed.

The door closed behind her, lending the Golds' a moment of privacy.

"Do you need any help?" her husband inquired, moving to assist her.

"Just fold my clothes, if you don't mind," she smirked, handing him her skirt and her unmentionables. His eyes widened at the thin piece of lace she'd handed him.

"You're such a tease, Mrs. Gold. What are we going to do about that?" he inquired, a wicked gleam in his eye as he pinched the piece of fabric between his fingertips.

"Perhaps we can resolve it after dinner," she purred in a sultry voice. He pushed her against the table, his hands grazing her hips, gently.

"I'm not sure I can wait that long..." he rumbled in her ear. He was ready to capture her lips in a needy kiss, when there was a knock at the door. They separated, remembering they were still in a public place. As of late, he couldn't keep his hands off his beauty. She was utterly irresistible, and the fact she was carrying his child made her even more alluring.

"Act casual," she snickered, casting her husband a mischievous glance as she positioned herself on the table.

"May I come in?" a voice from the other side of the door reverberated.

"Yes, please come in," Belle answered back.

A woman with frizzy red hair and blue glasses walked in. She smiled brightly at the couple, the apples of her cheeks glowing.

"I'm Dr. Rose, and it's so good to see you both again," she chirped with tinkling laughter.

"Likewise." Belle greeted the obstetrician.

"I give you both my condolences in regards to losing your child. These things aren't uncommon in first time pregnancies, but I would like to reassure you that they don't usually happen a second time. I want you both to know that I'm here to help in any way I can," Dr. Rose assured them.

"Thank you for your condolences," Belle supplied.

Richard gave the doctor a silent nod in return.

"Well, Mrs. Gold, I'm going to rub a cool gel on your stomach like last time. You may feel a bit of discomfort from the probe, but I promise this won't take too long. We just need to see how the baby's developing and get an accurate reading of how far along you might be," explained. Belle did as she was told by placing her legs in the stirrups. Dr. Rose went to work, flipping off the lights. Richard interlaced his fingers through Belle's. She gripped his hand firmly, awaiting the doctor's confirmation.

"Wow! How splendid!" Dr. Rose exclaimed, pointing to the erratic movement on the screen.

"What is it?" Richard cut in, staring hard at the screen. Belle glanced between her husband and the screen, wondering what the doctor was commenting about.

"Mrs. Gold, it looks like you're eight weeks along, and you're having twins!" she revealed, causing them to double take.

"You mean, there's more than one baby in there?" Richard blinked owlishly, the obstetrician's news, yet to sink in.

"Yes, that's what it looks like," Dr. Rose chortled good-naturedly.

Belle glanced at the monitor, falling in love instantaneously with the erratic movement on the screen. It seemed they were being doubly blessed for their misfortune. It made her heart leap jubilantly for this second chance.

"Richard, we're having twins..." she gushed, the prospect of being pregnant with two babies, dazzling her.

"I know, and I'm so thankful," he said, kissing her brow lovingly. There were no words exchanged between them as they stared at the sonogram. Their hearts were full and no sentiments could fully express that.

~X~

He stared blankly at the dirty walls coated with graffiti. This had become his home for the last few weeks since it seemed everyone was looking for him. He worried about getting caught before procuring his prize. His mind went back to the night at the cabin, he'd been so close. He groaned, throwing an empty beer can at the wall agitatedly.

"Throwing cans isn't going to get you out of this mess," a familiar voice resounded behind him. He turned, meeting his brother's gaze.

"I wouldn't be in this mess if you'd just let me leave town," he huffed in frustration, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that, Felix. You might kidnap another girl, and you and I both know the body count has gotten too high. Raping and killing these girls to get your fix isn't going to help you," the other man responded.

Felix rolled his eyes at the former cop.

"What I need is her! Then my blood-lust will cease! I promise if you'll just get her for me Graham, then I'll stop. I won't go after anymore girls," Felix swore.

Graham chuckled darkly.

"You and I both know that isn't going to happen. If Mr. Gold ever finds you, then he'll gouge his cane through your skull, and it doesn't help his son's here meddling. Things would have gone smoothly if you would've just left town after the incident, but you didn't. You had to come back and bring more victims!" Graham hissed vehemently, pushing him against the drywall.

"Be careful, brother, or I might just let your secret slip. We wouldn't want Regina finding out about that would we?" Felix threatened, laughing manically. The color drained from Graham's face.

"Remember, brother, this is your mess too." Felix smirked, leaving the abandoned shed.

Felix thought a little trip into town might settle his nerves. He put on a pair of shades and a ball cap as he strolled through Storybrooke. He ducked into an alley, hearing brief flickers of conversation. He watched as Mr. Gold's son kissed an attractive blonde.

"I'll be back tonight, and I promise you that we'll spend some much needed time together. David and I have some work to do before it gets dark," he told her.

Tink sighed. "Alright, well you better be back by seven because Granny said she could only watch Terrence for a couple of hours," she spoke, filling Felix's ears with music. His mind gravitated back to Belle and her entrancing accent.

"I will baby, I promise," Neal reassured her, kissing her softly.

"I'll be waiting!" she called back, pulling out her cellphone to dial Granny. She needed to check on Terrence.

Felix watched as the other man rounded the corner. For some reason, he knew he had to have this woman. He pulled out the cloth drenched in chloroform from his pocket. He watched as the blonde woman pulled out her cellphone, turning away from the alley. It was the dead part of the day and luckily for him, no one was around. He crept behind her, placing the cloth it in front of her nostrils. Tink had no time to react, falling into his arms. He slung her over his shoulder, running towards the direction of the woods.

 **A/AN: AHH! I bet you guys are going to kill me over that cliffhanger. Yes Felix is the rapist. He's always been super creepy in my opinion and fits the bill perfectly. He kidnapped Tink because she and Belle have similar accents. In the next chapter, Neal and David find a new suspect. Tink wakes up in an unknown location and the Golds return to town...**


	13. Chapter 13

Safe Haven: Part Thirteen

A/AN: You guys are probably a bit angry with me right now but here's the rest of the story. Brace yourselves...

"I think this is the place," Neal told David as they neared an abandoned warehouse behind the docks. An old fisherman had mentioned a straggly looking fellow occupying one of the warehouses. He'd told him that the man had been living there for over six months, but he hadn't made him leave because he didn't feel like he was a threat to anyone. David clutched his gun behind his back as they made their way to the door. Neal knocked loudly, but no one replied.

"I guess we're busting in," he retorted, kicking the rickety door open. The room was dark from its lack of lighting. David saw a man run towards them, holding a glass bottle, but he was quickly apprehended when Neal threw him to the ground. He forced his hands behind his back, pressing his cheek against the concrete.

"I've got a few questions for you and if you're smart, then you'll be compliant," he rumbled dangerously low in the man's ear. The suspect nodded fiercely. Neal pulled him back up, forcing him to sit on a makeshift barrel. David watched the detective in awe, sliding his gun back in its holster.

"What's your name." Neal stated, rather than asked the hermit. His hair was greasy and his fingernails were caked with dirt from lack of bathing. The smell was putrid, but Neal kept his eyes trained on him.

"Keith Knotts," he supplied, averting his gaze.

"Ah I see...You're the guy who raped that seventeen year old girl six years ago before being thrown in the slammer. What was her name? Trixie?" Neal interrogated, causing Keith's face to pale from the accusation.

"It wasn't like that at all...She was turning eighteen in a month, and we were going to run away together after she graduated. Her dad caught us, and he turned me in. I was twenty-one at the time," he explained, running his fingers through his greasy hair.

"I can't say I blame her father...I hear Trixie lives in upstate New York now with a very promising career in acting. It's a good thing you didn't rob her of that," Neal taunted, causing Keith to growl angrily.

"What do you want from me, man!?" he demanded standing, throwing his hands in the air threateningly. Neal pushed him back onto the barrel forcefully.

"I came to ask you if you knew this girl," he explained, sharpening his gaze, handing Keith a faded picture of Belle.

"That's Belle French, the florist's daughter," he shrugged, handing the picture back to Neal, but he could tell there was something he wasn't telling him.

"I take it you know Miss French, or should I say Mrs. Gold, now?" Neal surmised, tacking on the new moniker. Keith gulped back the bile in his throat when he mentioned 'Gold'. Neal knew that everyone in town was afraid of his father, and mentioning him would make Keith talk.

"Yeah...Uh...We went to high school together. She was a couple of grades behind me. What are you getting at man? I've never spoken to her in my life," he spat out in a shaky breath.

"Keith Knotts, you're a terrible liar...You know we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way...Your choice," he grunted, giving him the ultimatum.

"Alright! I used to be friends with this guy named Felix Humbert. He had an unhealthy obsession with Belle, but he never acted on it. He liked to watch her from afar or stalk her, I guess you could say. He would go to the diner when she was around and watch her. He lurked on her social media pages a lot, and I told him that he needed to ask her out or leave her alone. He asked her to prom, but she turned him down with some excuse of 'focusing on her studies and having no time for dating.' He went crazy when she moved away to college, and he was institutionalized for awhile after that, I heard. I went to prison, so I never talked to him anymore. I've had no desire to go back out in the open after what I did. No one will hire me, so I'm stuck here," he lamented, placing his head in his hands.

"Can you tell me where I can find Felix, then?" Neal prodded, sensing the cogs in his brain beginning to turn. He had an unshakable feeling that he was about to solve this case, and Keith Knotts was his final piece to the puzzle.

"He used to live on the edge of town in Storybrooke Trailer Park. I couldn't tell you if that's where he is now but it's all I've got," Keith supplied.

"Get yourself a real room for the night," Neal said, pressing a crisp hundred dollar bill into his hand. Keith looked up at him astonishingly but said nothing when the detective turned back to David. David practically sprinted out of the warehouse after him just to keep up with his pace.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" The sheriff demanded breathlessly.

"I'm on the brink of solving this case, and I don't want to waste anymore time. Take me to the trailer park," Neal commanded, jumping in the passenger side of the squad car. David nodded, putting the car in drive. He turned on the lights, making sure they made it there in a timely manner.

~X~

Belle held Richard's free hand as they drove back into Storybrooke. Their little getaway had been a nice distraction from everything which had been transpiring. He'd even treated her to an exquisite dinner at a five star restaurant before coming back. She rested her hand on his thigh, squeezing it suggestively when they pulled into the driveway.

"I'm going to go upstairs and run a hot bath...I expect you to join me promptly," she commanded, drawing obsolete circles on his pant leg with her fingertips. He groaned, feeling the blood rush to his groin.

"I swear you're going to be the death of me Mrs. Gold," he pretended to whine, causing her to giggle.

"I'll be waiting, Richard," she winked, dashing out of the car, but not before he gave her rear a good smack. She squealed, rubbing her bottom instinctively.

She stopped in the middle of the driveway, and he prayed no one was watching when she stepped out of her high heels. He watched her place her hand up her skirt and shimmy out of a thin piece of lingerie. He gasped when she tied it around the railing, giving him a sultry smirk, flouncing into the mansion. He never knew his coy little librarian was such a tease until they'd started sleeping together. Belle's sexual appetite couldn't be sated, it seemed, but he shouldn't complain since it was he she wanted. He never thought of himself as handsome until he'd married Belle. She treated him like he was a prince and acted like he'd hung the moon. He smiled to himself as he walked up the steps. He untied the lingerie, stuffing it in his coat pocket, a reminder of what was to come. He opened the door, sighing pleasantly when he heard bath water running upstairs. He locked the door behind him, slipping out of his loafers and suit jacket. He limped up the stairs, thankful that in a few moments the jets would ease the pain he felt along with his wife's gentle ministrations. He opened the door to see Belle soaking in mounds of bubbles, her right leg peeping out of the suds tauntingly.

"Enjoying your bath, sweetheart?" he inquired, shedding what remained of his clothing. Belle gaped at his bare form appreciatively. He felt himself blushing as her gaze lingered. He felt vulnerable when she looked up at him sometimes. He was self conscious about his impairment, and he was afraid it disgusted her.

"Come here my love..." she crooned, reaching for his hand. He entwined her fingers with hers as she helped him into the tub. The bathtub was more than big enough for two people as he settled down beside her. He sighed pleasantly, sinking beneath the warm water.

"Does your ankle hurt?" Belle inquired, touching his calf lightly.

He winced slightly from her touch. "A bit, but you don't need to bother yourself with it," he assured her, pulling his leg away.

"It's no bother, now let me massage it," she commanded, reaching for his leg again. He compliantly laid it across her lap, placing his back against a warm jet. He stifled a moan as her nimble fingers began to work the knots and kinks out of his strained ligament.

"Does that feel good?" she inquired, continuing to massage his sore muscles.

"Of course it does, but I don't want you to feel obligated to-" Belle shushed him by placing a pruning finger against his lips.

"I don't feel obligated to do anything, my love. I do it because I love you, and I want to. You have no reason to feel ashamed of your impairment. It's a part of you, and I love it just as much as I love everything else about you," she reassured him.

"Oh Belle..." Richard sighed, pulling her against him. She cupped his face in her hands, straddling him. He gasped when she joined herself to him. She kissed him lovingly, pouring every ounce of devotion into the kiss.

"I will never understand why you continue to stand by my side. You're well acquainted the reputation I have here," he muttered between kisses.

"Because your heart is true, and I love you, every part of you, even the ones which belong to the darkness," she breathed into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, moaning against her skin as he made his release. They held onto each other a long time, thankful to be in the others' life. When the water began to turn cold, Richard got out of the tub and grabbed a fluffy robe for each of them. They both dried off and found themselves in the library on the chaise, basking in front of the hearth. Richard sighed happily, letting his wife read to him, soothing his nerves, and for a moment, he forgot their dilemma.

~X~

Neal and David pulled into the parking lot of the run down trailer park. The trailers were old and rusting. In Neal's opinion, It appeared to be the perfect place for a drug deal or a sex trafficking ring.

"It doesn't look like managements around," David commented, scanning the park. Most of the trailers were abandoned except for a couple in the back.

"You're the sheriff, David. You don't need to speak to management to have a look around," Neal remarked, leading them to the edge of the trailer park. In the back, there was a single trailer with empty paint cans littering the porch.

"This one looks occupied," David said as they walked up the rickety porch. Neal banged on the door but received no answer.

"It's the police! Open up or we're coming in!" David bellowed, sidestepping around Neal to knock. When there was no answer, David looked at Neal, and he nodded, affirming that they should bust down the door. David kicked open the door which wasn't held on by much. It swung open effortlessly. Neal covered his mouth once the pungent aroma filled his nostrils.

"It smells like rotting flesh in here," Neal coughed into his jacket. They glanced around, seeing garbage overflowing throughout the room. The walls were painted an eerie black, and the windows were covered with black trash bags to keep sunlight out.

"Is this guy a vampire?" David joked, stepping around mounds of garbage.

"Did you hear that?" Neal inquired, attuning his ears to the atmosphere. He walked towards a room which was boarded up and began ripping boards away.

"Help me, David!" Neal demanded.

David joined him, attempting to peel the boards away. "I've got a hammer in the car. Let me go get it," David said. It was a painfully slow process, but they managed to remove all the nails and dismantle the boards.

Neal jumped back, noting a brown haired, naked girl, strapped to a urine soaked mattress. She was gagged and moaning for help. She looked up at him fearfully when he walked towards her. He pulled the gag from her mouth as David began to release her from her bounds. She scooted away from the two men fearfully, trying to cover exposed body.

"Hey...We're not going to hurt you. We're here to help," David said gently, handing the young girl his coat. She wrapped it around her lithe frame, moving to the center of the bed.

"We're here to take you home, Megan," Neal recounted her name, recognizing her as the missing seventeen year old from his case file. Her ears perked up when she heard her name. She looked at him with hollow eyes, sending chills down his spine.

"How do you know my name?" she whispered lowly that he had to strain to hear her.

"I'm working on your case...You've been missing for nearly two months, and I've been trying to find you along with the others." he spoke calmly as not to frighten her.

"The rest are dead...I'm the only one left. He told me he was going to board up the room and leave me here to rot. He said no one would ever find me," she sobbed into the oversized jacket.

"Well, you don't have to worry about him anymore. We're here to protect you and very soon, you'll be back home with your family." David said consolingly. The girl nodded. She didn't object when David hoisted her into his arms and carried her back to the patrol car.

Neal swallowed hard at the thought of losing all those girls, but he'd saved one and that still counted as something. All he longed to do was go was go back to the inn and make passionate love to his beautiful wife. He choked back the tears as he pulled out his phone to dial her number.

He walked towards the patrol car as it rang. He smiled when he heard her answer. "Hey baby...I can't wait to see you," he spoke into the receiver, surprised when he heard another voice, instead.

"If you want to see your wife again, then I suggest you bring me what I want, or she dies. You have until midnight tonight to make your decision," a sinister voice remarked darkly. Neal felt his blood run cold.

"YOU SON OF A-" he bellowed into the phone, halting as the voice spoke again.

"Six hours or I'll kill her! Bring Belle to the toll bridge at midnight, and we'll trade," the voice resonated. All he could hear was a dial tone on the other line, mocking his uncertain fate.

A/AN: Yes another cliff hanger! The next chapter will be much better I promise! Review please!


	14. Chapter 14

**Safe Haven: Part Fourteen**

 **A/AN: This is the second to last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as many issues are resolved.**

Neal nearly dropped the phone, running after David, grabbing onto him hastily, just as he'd locked Megan in the patrol car.

"Hey man! What's wrong!? You look like you've seen a ghost!" David exclaimed, placing both hands on the other man's shoulders, steadying him.

"Felix just called me, and he has my wife. He said that he's going to kill her unless I bring Belle to trade at the toll bridge tonight at midnight," he explained, his voice quaking with every syllable. He gazed at the sheriff like he'd gone mad at his next suggestion.

"Then bring her. We'll make it look like a real exchange except I'll be hiding under the bridge ready to ambush him before he can lay a finger on Belle," David assured him.

Neal sighed exhaustively, feeling the blood rush to his head.

"My father will never allow that, and why would Belle agree to face her rapist?" Neal scoffed at the very idea.

"Because someone's life is in danger, and it's our only ultimatum. Felix is a monster, and you and I both know that he'll have no problem putting a bullet through her head if you show up empty handed." David retorted.

Neal placed a hand tightly over his mouth before shaking his head in agreement.

"I guess I'll do it then." he sighed, realizing this was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever have to do, but he knew Tink's life depended on it. He just hoped his father and Belle were in agreement.

~X~

Neal lit his fifth cigarette that afternoon as he sat in his father's parlor. After hearing about his wife's abduction, he'd called him and spilled his guts, including the plan David had concocted.

"Slow down, son, or you're going to get asthma," Gold chided.

Neal only smoked harder, letting out a coughing sob after finishing off the bud. Richard rubbed his back consolingly.

"I always have a plan, papa, but this time I don't." Neal mumbled despairingly.

"A plan for what?" a female voice inquired.

Richard turned around to see that his wife now stood in the parlor. He forced a smile, refusing to divulge any information, "Nothing, sweetheart. Go back to bed," Richard instructed, brushing her off. Gold had refused Neal's plan, deeming it too risky.

Belle cast him a stern glance."What's going on, Richard? There's something you're not telling me."

"There's no point in hiding it any longer, papa." Neal said, sauntering towards Belle.

Richard tried to halt him, but he pulled away sharply. "Tink has been kidnapped, Belle...She's being held hostage and the only way to compensate him is to bring you in exchange," Neal explained.

Belle swallowed hard, glancing between both men.

Richard averted his gaze, sighing heavily. "So my rapist has kidnapped Tink to try and get back at me?" she inquired.

Neal nodded wordlessly.

"Well, I suppose you're going to have to take me then. You have to get her back Neal." Belle replied, inhaling sharply.

She watched Richard stumble towards her. He grabbed her by the shoulders." You cannot do this Belle. I will not let this stand!" he ordered, holding onto her protectively.

She pushed him at arms length, giving him an assessing glance. "I cannot stand idly by while Tink's life is in danger. You and I both know that we must help Tink no matter what the cost. I'm certain Neal won't allow me to be harmed," she remarked, glancing worriedly at her stepson.

"You will be in no danger, Belle. David will be under the bridge ready to act before the exchange is made," he reassured her.

"Then I'll do it," she agreed, her voice wavering, attempting to build up her stamina.

Richard shook his head disagreeably, but Belle said nothing as Neal retrieved her coat, readying them for their venture. In a few moments, they both heard the patrol car pull up.

"If my wife is going to be in the face of danger, then I'm going to protect her, and you and I both know that I can do a better job than some halfwit sheriff," he scoffed, pulling a loaded handgun out of the drawer.

"Papa, this is dangerous police work...You can't be serious..." Neal objected.

Gold sneered at him.

"I'm dead serious. I will thoroughly enjoy blowing the bastard's brains out and watching them paint the gravel," he rumbled dangerously in his ear, and for a moment all that fear Neal once felt for his father reemerged. He knew that he was no force to be reckoned with, and he would do exactly as he said.

The ride to the toll bridge was spent in relative silence. They parked the car a half mile from their location and walked the rest of the way. Belle clung tentatively to Richard, steadying his gait as they walked. The trek was silent except for the crunching of dried leaves beneath their feet.

When they arrived at the bridge, Richard reluctantly let go of his wife's arm, pressing a kiss to her temple, before joining David under the bridge. The water had dried up years ago and now it was just thick mud.

Neal lit a cigarette, staring at his watch in anticipation as they waited for their foe.

"You never told me how you met Tink." Belle said, slicing through the thick tension with her musical accent. He knew she was simply offering a distraction, and he gladly welcomed it.

"We met in upstate New York about three years ago. She was bartending at a bar I frequented at the time. I had just closed a case, and I was feeling a bit worn, because as you know, my line of work doesn't always ensure a happy ending. She offered me some whiskey, and we talked about mundane things like the weather and our favorite drinks. I came back at least twice a week after that for a month, until I finally mustered up the courage to ask her out. We hit it off instantly, and wed shortly after. We moved to Miami, because my next case led me there. When this is all over, I'm through working undercover. I want to be able to give my wife and son a normal life. They don't deserve to be put through this hell any longer," he sighed in anguish.

"Perhaps you could settle down-" Belle supplied, but was cut off by high pitched laughter coming from the trees. She shuddered, clinging helplessly to Neal as a figure emerged from the woods. He was a man with stringy, dirty blond hair, a deep scar marring the entire right side of his face.

"I hate to bust up the party, but as you know, time is limited when it comes to these sorts of matters." Felix responded, his eyes roaming over Belle's curves lustfully.

"WHERE'S MY WIFE!?" Neal bellowed vehemently.

"She'll be here in a little while. My brother is bringing her. She refused to come with me, so I had to get him to do it for me. I see that you kept good on your promise." Felix remarked, reaching out to Belle, who drew back from him. Neal pulled her close, putting himself between them.

"You don't get her until you do as you've promised." Neal growled lowly.

Felix shrugged nonchalantly.

"Fair enough..." he said, leaning against the rusted railing of the toll bridge. His manic blue eyes bore into him, sending a shiver down his spine. He was looking into the eyes of a true murderer. This man was a serial killer with no conscious. He knew what Belle's fate would be if she left with him. He would probably rape her again before killing her. Serial rapists were never satisfied, always thirsting for their next kill, and Belle would be no different.

"You know, I have to hand it to you. You're the most compliant of any fellow I've had the pleasure of dealing with. My only question is, how did you get that old man to agree to this? I mean he surely didn't part with his beloved willingly. He's latched onto her like an overprotective dog since they met," Felix continued.

Neal could sense the speculation in his voice. He would have to really play it up if he was going to convince him that he had no ulterior motive.

"It was too easy, really. I mean, he's already got one bad leg, so I just broke the other one. I locked him in the closet, so there's no way he's going to stop me," he fibbed, the hint of a smile playing upon Felix's lips.

Felix guffawed, giving him an accusing glance."You know, it's a shame that you're such a terrible liar . I'm really going to enjoy watching her blood spill, but not before I molest her in front of you," he retorted, pulling out his cellphone to send a text message.

It happened so suddenly that Neal had no time to react as gunshots rang through the air. Felix dropped the cellphone before he could send the text, his body falling lifelessly to the ground. Blood poured from his head, his brains staining the ground.

Belle gasped fearfully as two strong arms wrapped themselves around her body protectively.

"You don't have to worry any longer, sweetheart. He's gone." Her husband crooned, stroking her hair consolingly.

"Who shot him?" Neal inquired, unaffected by the whole scene. He'd seen many people die in similar fashions, and after awhile, you became desensitized.

David clapped his shoulder, and he turned around to meet the eyes of the sheriff.

"Your father shot him, but you and I both know it was necessary. It was clearly self defense." David supplied, his voice wavering, training his eyes on something other than the man who's lifeblood was draining in front of them.

"David...You're a good man, and I hope you never have to see anything like this the rest of your career. I hope you spend the rest of your days pulling cats out of trees and settling schoolyard disputes," he replied, giving him a quick side hug.

Before David could respond, a flabbergasted sheriff Humbert stood on the other side of his deceased brother. He was holding Tink forcefully by the shoulders, but he absentmindedly let her go as he tried to process the scene in front of him. Tink ran, throwing herself into Neal's arms, who grabbed onto her tightly.

"I was so scared," she muttered into his leather jacket, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Baby, I've got you, and I promise that I'm never going to let anything like this ever happen to you again. I'm getting out of the business for good," Neal reassured her, holding onto her protectively.

"You're under arrest for being an accessory to murder, Sheriff Humbert!" David exclaimed, holding out his gun in front of him. Graham held his hands up without hesitation. David cuffed him, leading everyone back to the patrol car.

Belle clung onto Richard tentatively, refusing to look back at the dead man behind him. Her heart felt something it hadn't felt in months—relief. She would never have to worry about coming face to face with her rapist ever again. She could live out the rest of her life, knowing her children would be safe. She looked up at the man who'd been saving her since the day he'd made that deal in her father's shop. He'd saved her from the town's scorn, and now from her rapist.

"Thank you for what you did back there," she told her husband as they approached the vehicle.

Richard gazed into her brilliant blue orbs, brushing chestnut locks of hair from her eyes. "I told you I would protect you no matter what the cost," he said.

Belle smiled, cupping his face in her hands, pressing her lips against his in a heartfelt kiss.

"You rid the world of a true monster, Richard...He won't be able to hurt anyone anymore," she sighed, relief flooding her face.

"Aye...He won't," he said as they climbed into the back seat of the patrol car. Tink cuddled up in Neal's lap in the front seat while David drove. He pitched Graham in the trunk. No one said a word as they drove back into town, but they didn't have to. The worst part was over and their lives could finally return to normal.


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

 _ **One Year later...**_

Belle pushed the double sided stroller past the Game of Thorns. She couldn't help but glance in the window, but as soon as he noticed she was standing there, he drew the curtains and flipped the sign to closed. She sighed, continuing to push the stroller down the block. It had been exactly one year to date since her rapist was apprehended. The quaint little town of Storybrooke had been in an uproar after finding out about the murders of fifteen young girls. Thankfully, there was no evidence of a sex trafficking ring as Neal had suspected, but it mattered little, because fifteen young women had needlessly lost their lives. Belle often wondered some days how she hadn't ended up in the body count.

After Felix's death, Graham had came clean about the murders, disclosing the location of the twelve remaining victims. Graham would spend the rest of his life in state prison without parole. Regina had made Neal the head sheriff two months after the case closed. He'd left the undercover detective business for good, opting to resettle back in his hometown to raise his family.

Belle felt a slight pang in her heart after passing her father's shop. He wouldn't even acknowledge her anymore. He wouldn't claim his own grandchildren, shunning her completely. She knew it was because she'd married the town pariah. The town didn't seem to know what to do with the odd couple except point and whisper, but one stern glance from him would shut them up. They held a silent respect for Richard ever since he'd rid the world of a terrible monster, making him seem less like one in their own eyes. However, she'd known all along that he was never a monster to begin with.

Richard Gold was a good man and a loving father. He'd taken the utmost care of her during her entire pregnancy, despite his physical ailment. There were days she couldn't face reality and be a mother because of what had happened to her. He was a patient man, and he was always there to pick up her slack. She'd recently begun therapy sessions with Archie, and the medicine he'd prescribed her was helping with the nightmares and panic attacks.

She'd recently given birth to twin girls: Adeline and Lucy. They each shared their father's deep sable eyes, and her chestnut hair. Soft brown fuzz had begun to grow atop their heads, and Belle secretly hoped they inherited her curls.

She rounded the corner, nearing their street. She halted the stroller once she spied the pink Victorian. She curved a smile as she admired the scene in front of her. Neal was chasing Terrence around the yard with a squirt gun, while Tink was sitting on the porch, rubbing her six month pregnant belly. They were having another boy. Belle's smile widened, training themselves on her beloved. He was grilling hamburgers for their tiny family.

She sighed happily, pushing the stroller towards him.

"They smell delicious!" Belle exclaimed, taking in a deep breath.

Richard chuckled, kissing her lips chastely, placing the spatula aside.

"They should be done soon! Where did you go?" he inquired, kissing the tops of his daughters' heads affectionately.

"I went for a walk, and I decided to pass by my father's shop, but he drew the curtains and flipped the sign. You know, I always thought he would want to see his grandchildren even if he didn't want to see me," she said, melancholy flickering across her gaze.

"Hey, don't let him get you down, sweetheart. He's a fool for shutting you out, but it doesn't matter, because you're _home,"_ he said.

Belle could sense the double meaning behind his words. Growing up, she'd never really felt at home anywhere. When she finally moved away to Boston, she thought she would finally feel at home but there was always still a void in her heart. After marrying Richard, that void slowly started to close up. In her mere twenty-six years of living, she realized that home wasn't a place, but a person, and her heart had found its home in Richard Gold – a man who's heart was so filled with love for her, she never need crave the acceptance of another.

 **The End**

 **A/AN: I would like to say thank you to everyone who has stayed on this amazing journey with me! I love you all and thanks again for your support!**


End file.
